Love Like Crazy
by Digidestend Angel
Summary: Leroy Jethro Gibbs, a family man and NCIS agent in Washington DC. When an old enemy returns, Jethro and his team work to keep his 15 year old daughter, Ziva, safe. JethroXJenny, ZivaXDamon, some TonyXJeanne. COMPLETE!
1. Ask Him How He Did It

**First NCIS story, so please be easy on me. I have no idea where this idea came from, but whatever works.**

**I Don't Own NCIS or Love Like Crazy by Lee Brice, which is what the story is based on. Hence the future chapter titles.**

**This story is going to have Song Quotes. All country songs, by true country singers. Mmmm, I adore country. Anyways, I do NOT own any of the songs. Please do not flame about country music or else I'll be forced to block you.**

**Love Like Crazy**

**Digidestend Angel**

**Chapter 1 – Ask Him How He Did It**

_May 14__th__, 1995_

Oh, the stories of two agents in love, always classic favorites in the heart of a true romantic. These two knew they were soulmates, but there were going to be sacrifices.

"This is the last one, Jen." A deep, rough voice said softly to the redhead woman next to him.

"Yes, for me." Special Agent Jennifer Shepard turned around from the mirror and looked into her fiancé's eyes. "But for you, it will be the same."

Special Agent Jethro Gibbs sighed and walked slowly up to her. "Jen, I told you. Yes, you're retiring, but I'm retiring from the long trips. I'll still be an agent, but at a easier pace."

She sighed and turned away from him, back to the mirror. Jethro wrapped his arms around her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll miss this life."

"Yes, but it's for the safety of the little guy." Jethro grinned with pride as he put a hand on her 8 month pregnant stomach.

Jenny raised an eyebrow and turned her head towards him. "What if it's a little girl?"

"Jen, you know how I always follow my gut?" She nodded, narrowing her eyes at him. "And how my gut is always right?"

Jenny rolled her eyes. "What are you getting at, Jethro?"

"Well, Jen, my gut says it's a boy."

"Well, my gut says it's a girl."

Jethro smirked. "No one listens to your gut, Jen."

Suddenly a letter flew under the door and Jethro went to grab it. Jenny watched him read it. "What does it say?"

"We move. Now."

* * *

They got off the public bus and went into a restaurant, where they waited for the seating hostess to return to her stand. She came up with a smile. "Tafel voor twee?" She spoke in her Dutch accent.

"Drie." Gibbs corrected the waitress, who nodded and led them to a four seated table.

The waitress gave them their menus. "Iets te drinken?" She asked if they wanted a drink. When they did, she walked away to grab them.

"The Netherlands is such a beautiful country with such a lovely language." Jenny said, taking in the cultural atmosphere of the restaurant.

Gibbs smiled. "I know something more beautiful."

Jenny tried to hide her blush.

The blonde waitress came up with the wine they ordered. "Hier zijn uw drankjes." She said as she put the glasses down, along with the bottle. "Klaar om te bestellen?"

Gibbs shook his head and motioned to the untouched menu in the untaken seat. "Wacht tot de andere." She nodded and walked away. While she walked away, the two agents spotted their other partner. Gibbs motioned him over. "About time, Mike, we were getting hungry."

Mike Franks sat down and stared at Gibbs. "Gibbs, I am a single man with needs. The Netherlands have the most attractive women I've ever seen in my life."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't expect anything else from you, Mike."

"Don't you ever think different of me." He kidded with her. "Say, did you order yet?"

Jethro shook his head, looking at his menu. "Nope, we were waiting for you."

"Fantastic." They decided what they wanted and ordered when the waitress came back. Soon they had their food and were ready to talk business.

"Did you talk to your contact while you were moonlighting?" Jenny asked when the waitress took their plates.

Franks nodded. "Yes. The director of Mossad's son is in town."

"Mossad? That's Israel territory." Jenny said.

"Not anymore. The director has sent his son here."

"For what?" Jethro asked.

"To destroy what we've done." Franks said, leaning back in his seat. "We are here to protect the witness who ID'd the suspect for the murder of the president of this country. He's here to kill her on behalf of his father's orders. Apparently the murder led back to Mossad and the director wants it taken care of."

"Name?"

"Ari David."

"Son of Eli David." Jethro sighed. "Let's do it."

"Hold on." Franks took another gulp of his wine. "He knows we are protecting her. So he's searching for us and planning on killing us, so it will be easier to kill the witness."

"And we are out in the open why?" Jenny asked him, wanting to slap him over the head.

"He's getting off the plane now. He won't find us for hours."

* * *

"Excuse me?" A blonde haired, 7 month pregnant woman said in awe. "Relationship with who?"

"Don't play dumb with us, Susan." Jethro said, losing his patience. "Eli Mossad knows you somehow and knows you well enough to ID you and everything. What are you to him?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Susan Waters crossed her arms over her chest, sitting back in her seat.

Jenny was sitting on a couch, close to her. "Susan." She put a hand on Susan's knee, in comfort. "That baby in your tummy is in danger, along with you. Don't you want it safe?"

Susan sighed deeply. "Yes, of course I do! But you don't understand!"

"Then explain it to us!" Jethro snapped.

"He wants the baby!" Susan yelled, with tears. "He wants me dead, but he wants the baby first!"

"Why the hell would he want your kid?" Jethro asked, confused.

"It's his!" Susan blurted out, then gasped, realizing what she just did. She slapped a hand on her mouth in shock. "Oh my god." She said behind her hand.

Jenny removed her hand and stared at the woman. "Wait, you're baby is Eli's kid?" Jethro asked in surprise. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm taking a big ass risk here by testifying, but I don't want a navy officer's murder to go unpunished." Susan put her hands on her face. "I was planning on changing my identity and leaving the Netherlands to go to America. My daughter and I would be safe there."

Jenny gave her a small smile. "It's a girl?"

Susan smiled back, nodding. "Yes."

"We're going to help you." Jenny told her, then looked to her husband, who sighed and nodded. "You can stay with us in America till you can get on your feet."

"The government will help you with the identity and housing information." Jethro added.

"He'll kill me before that ever happens." A tear went down her cheek slowly. "I can feel it." She looked up to Jenny and Jethro. "I need you both to promise me something."

"We're already promising to protect you, what more do you want?" Jethro asked.

"Jethro!" Jenny scolded then looked back to Susan. "What is it?"

Susan took a deep breath. "If anything happens to me, please make sure my baby at least has a chance at life. Keep her. Please."

Before Jethro could say no, Jenny answered for them. "We promise." Jethro got wide eyes, but Jenny ignored them.

"Hold on!" Jethro practically yelled, then grabbed his wife's arm. "We need to talk." He growled.

Jenny rolled her eyes and looked to Susan. "Excuse us." And they walked to the hallway outside the hotel room Susan currently resided in.

"I don't know if you noticed, Jen," Jethro closed the room door. "We already have a son on the way, and if anything does happen to Susan, which we are pretty sure something will, we can't keep her kid!"

Jenny glared. "Nothing better not happen to her or her unborn daughter, Jethro."

"Don't change the subject, Jen."

"And also to add, it might not be a boy!" She added quickly, knowing it would piss him off.

"Jen!" He ran his fingers through his short hair. "This is a dangerous OP that you shouldn't even be on! Yes, something will happen, it might be good or bad, we don't know. The thing is, if worse comes to worse, we can't keep the kid."

Jenny smiled and put a hand on his chest. "If worse comes to worse, and you take one look at that baby girl's little face, you'll change your mind."

Jethro sighed deeply and paced. "Yeah, Jen, I know."

"But it's not for sure, Jethro." Jen added. "Our mission is to keep her safe."

Before Jethro could answer, a window shattering was heard from the hotel room and Jethro immediately kicked the door open, both he and Jenny having their guns drawn. The first thing that caught their eye was someone in a black mask having Susan up to gun point. "Afscheid, vrouw." The assassin said calmly.

Susan had tears rolling down her cheeks as she had her arms around her pregnant tummy. "Spaar mij en mijn kind, aub!"

"Leg uw wapen!" Jethro yelled with anger. Jenny having the same expression. "Nu!"

"No, Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." The assassin said, eyes still on his sobbing target. "I don't think I will."

"Don't do it!" Jenny yelled. "Your sister is still alive in there!"

The assassin removed his mask, revealing the well known Mossad assassin, and Mossad director's son. "My father does not want a bastard child. He prefers both the woman and unborn dead." Then one shot ended it all as a gunshot rang into the ears of the agents and Susan went backwards, still.

Jethro reacted quickly when Ari pointed the gun at Susan's stomach. He pointed his gun at Ari and shot 3 shots to his head. "Jenny, check her!" He yelled, running to Ari, checking his pulse. He saw Jenny give him a look and nodded. He called an ambulance.

"Jethro, pick her up!" Jenny yelled. Jethro looked at her like she was mad. "We need to get her to the hospital! That baby could still be alive!"

Jethro gave up and listened to his wife's orders. He picked up the bleeding woman and they ran out of the hotel room. Jenny called Mike Franks, making sure he would take care of everything there.

**29 minutes later…**

"Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs?" A white male doctor said in a Dutch accent.

Jethro and Jenny immediately stood up, waiting the news. The doctor opened the hospital doors, motioning for them to follow him. They did. They followed him to the hospital nursery, but before then, Jenny stopped suddenly.

Jethro raised an eyebrow. "Jenny?" Then he saw water on her jeans and sighed. "Dang, Jen. I know pregnant women have to go pee every 20 minutes, but you couldn't make it to the bathroom?" He groaned.

Jenny went up to him and gave him a slap on the back of the head. "Jethro, you jerk! My water just broke!"

The doctor motioned for the nurse to bring a wheelchair. "Here, Mrs. Gibbs!" The nurse said in her Dutch accent. "Sit, sit!"

Jenny took Jethro's hand. "Jethro, go see our daughter, please!"

Jethro looked at her like she had three heads. "Jen, I'm staying with you."

"No, let her know we're here. And please, name her already!" Jenny was being wheeled away.

The doctor looked to Gibbs. "We'll prep her. It will take around a half hour to prep her. So let a nurse show you to your new adopted daughter and then we'll take you to your wife when we're done. Don't forget to name her." Then the doctor walked away, leaving Gibbs in the hands of another nurse.

"This way, sir." She said timidly, since Gibbs had a deadly look on his face. He followed her anyways. Once they got to the nursery, a few beds were in there, but one stood out from the other. Gibbs felt drawn to the baby girl in the corner. He didn't know why. There was a connection between her and him. Before the nurse announced the baby girl to him, he immediately walked over to the baby girl. The nurse raised an eyebrow. "How did you know that one was yours?"

Gibbs looked to the child, sleeping soundly. "Lucky guess."

The nurse giggled. "Doubt it. Father's intuition." She picked up the baby then put her in Gibb's arms. "5 lbs and 1 ounce. You have a lucky little girl here, Mr. Gibbs. She was born premature." She was right. The small girl was smaller than the rest of the babies in the room. "But she's healthy." Seeing Gibb's just wanted to have a minute alone with the baby, the nurse began to leave. "I'll be back in a few minutes with the birth certificate you can sign. Just name her first." Then she walked out.

Jethro rolled his eyes. "Does everyone really think I would forget to name the kid?" He whispered with annoyance. He looked down to the baby girl and couldn't help, but give a little smile. "Your mother's name was Susan Ziva Waters. Her father was Israeli, so he wanted her to have some of his culture in her name. And Ziva is an Israeli name." Jethro thought about Susan and how she was excited to be a mother. How she was glowing with pregnancy beauty, just like his wife. He began to imagine Jenny being in Susan's place. "You are lucky, kid." He chuckled to himself. "No, not lucky. A miracle."

The baby girl began to wake up and had light brown eyes staring right back at him. It was like she felt safe with him, so she didn't cry. Jethro lost track of time when the doctor who went to care for his wife came up behind him. "Jethro?" Jethro stood up, forgetting he had a kid in his hands. The girl got wide eyes in shock of the sudden movement, but didn't cry…yet. Jethro looked at the doctor, who had a baby in his hands. "Have you and your new daughter been enjoying your bonding time?"

Jethro chuckled a little. "Yeah, I guess. Is Jen done being prepped?"

The doctor looked at Gibbs and raised an eyebrow. "Uh, sir, you've been in here for over an hour."

Jethro got wide eyes, just like the girl had. "Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't anyone come get me?"

"Because your wife wanted us to leave you alone so you could have extra time with the baby girl."

"Well, I need to go to my wife so I could be there for the birth." He went to put the baby girl back until the doctor went on.

"Uh, Jethro, I have some good news and bad news."

Jethro turned around slowly, glaring daggers at the doctor. The baby girl still in his arms, protectively. "Bad news?"

The doctor smiled. "Your wife already gave birth."

Jethro growled. "You've got to be kidding me…"

"No, I'm not."

"What the damn good news?" He yelled, startling the baby girl again.

The doctor laughed at Jethro's anger. "Meet your son, Anthony Ray Gibbs." The doctor gave Jethro his newborn son in Jethro's other arm, making him hold both babies. "He's a healthy one, like his sister here. Only he weighs 8lbs 9oz." He shrugged. "I'll leave you alone with them for a minute, but we need a name for the girl."

"Oops, I forgot…" Jethro looked down at his daughter and looked into her eyes. It was her mother's eyes, but it looked like she would inherit her father and brother's hair and maybe skin color. "Ziva Susan Gibbs."

"Not the birth mother's last name?"

"No." Jethro glared to the doctor. "She'll know when she's older. Until then, she is my daughter."

The doctor actually got intimidated this time by Gibb's glare. "Uh, yes, sir. I'll be back in a minute." Then quickly left.

Jethro took a deep breath and exhaled, sitting down in a rocking chair next to the bed. He looked back and forth to his adopted daughter and newborn son. "Anthony and Ziva." He cringed. "I don't like that. How about, Tony and Ziva? Two future partners in crime?" Ziva gave her father a weird smile. "Yeah, that sounds about right for my kids."

* * *

"Why are they doing that?" Jenny asked, losing her patience with her two 2 day old children.

Anthony, agreed for Tony for short, and Ziva were getting their newborn photos done, but they were having issues with the cooperation of the babies. They had to sit close to each other, facing each other, their sides facing the camera. They were meant to look at each other, hopefully a smile from both or one, and they weren't even close to getting that. Over and over, both babies were sticking their tongues at each other. Tongues going in and out, like they were mocking each other.

"Oh, they're twins alright." Jethro laughed.

Jenny glared. "Yeah, your twins!" She yelled. "Like father, like son and daughter!"

Jethro watched them for another second and smiled. "Yeah, I would do that."

Suddenly Tony had made a "raspberry" sound with his tongue, and Ziva looked at him, then suddenly fell onto him, looking like she was trying to push him, but lost her balance. Both babies began crying.

"Oh yeah, they're mine." Jethro laughed again, while Jenny put her face in her hands, shaking her head.

**Tafel voor twee – Table for two?**

**Drie – Three.**

**Iets te drinken – anything to drink?**

**Hier zijn uw drankjes – Here are your drinks.**

**Klaar om te bestellen – ready to order?**

**Wacht tot de andere – Wait for the other.**

**Afscheid, vrouw. – Say goodbye, woman.**

**Spaar mij en mijn kind, aub! – Spare me and my child, please!**

**Leg uw wapen! - Drop your weapon!**

**Nu! – Now**

**Note: I know Ari doesn't have the same last name as Eli David, but whatever. It helps me make sense of the story.**

**The story is already complete, but I'll update a chapter when I feel like the wait has been long enough :) Once a week, maybe?**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

"**Well who knows what's up ahead? I think I'd rather not know instead…So now I'm slowin' it down and I'm lookin' around, and I'm lovin' this town, and I'm doin' alright. Worried about nothin' except for the man I want to be." – Montgomery Gentry**

**PREVIEW:**

"Her name is Donna Waters…" The name made Gibbs freeze, but he quickly recovered. Kate happened to noticed at the corner of her eye, but let it go. "Retired Navy Officer from Quantico-Hey, what's this?" Aiden blinked as he pulled something else out of her pocket.

Jethro looked at him. "What?"

"Boss, you need to see this."

Not just Jethro, but everyone on site came close and saw something in his hand. "It a sign for Mossad." Jethro said, then swallowed.


	2. Pull Up a Seat

**That's for the reviews, ya'll.**

**BTW: I DO own Marc Ishida and Aiden Takashi, along with Kimberly Izumi in this story. They've starred in my stories: Third Time Around, Puzzle Pieces and Flowers are Blooming. Marc and Aiden have appeared also in Digimon: For Real. **

**Enjoy.**

**Love Like Crazy**

**Digidestend Angel**

**Chapter 2 – Pull Up A Seat**

15 years later…_September 24, 2010_

NCIS Headquarters.

Team Gibbs Squad room.

"Ishida!" A angry female voice rang through the squad room, not that any other agents in the large room paid attention. They were used to Team Gibbs yelling and constantly arguing. It was officially a way of life for everyone. "Stop throwing spit balls at me, Ishida." The woman growled dangerously.

A blue eyed, shoulder length blonde hair man smirked at the black haired, blue eyed woman. "Testy today, Todd?" NCIS Agent Marc Ishida asked in cocky tone.

Kate Todd, Special NCIS Agent, glared at him as she sort out some paper work on her messy desk. "Yes. Tested by the greater good to take you into the back alley and shoot you in the forehead." She pointed right in between her eyebrows. "Right between the eyes." She threatened.

"Like you really would." He snorted. "Just because you protected the president, doesn't mean you can shoot that well."

"Marc, we've been partners for how many years?" Kate asked. "You know I can shoot your ass, easily."

"6 years." Marc sighed in annoyance. "So yes, I know. Sadly, I know every single thing about you. Except one thing…"

"What's that?"

"Where you freaking live!" Marc yelled. "My apartment building got the electricity turned off for a week and I have to be out for a while! Are you really going to make me sleep here in the bullpen for the next week?" He whined, pouting his lip out.

Kate put a finger to her chin, trying to mock the thinking pose, then looked to him with a smirk. "Yes, I think I will let you sleep here."

"Evil!" Marc pointed to her dramatically.

"It happens."

As quick as light, Marc grabbed one of his gross wet spitballs and threw it into the straw, blew, and flew straight onto Kate's forehead, where she jumped then glared.

"I swear you two are such children sometimes." A brown haired, blue eyed man walked in with a black backpack over his shoulder and a coffee in one hand.

"Sometimes?" Kate glared.

The man set his coffee and backpack down then looked to her. "Oh, did I say sometimes? I meant all the time!" He snapped, sitting down.

Marc got up and walked smoothly over to his desk and got extremely close to him, invading his personal bubble. "Why are you 20 minutes late, Probie?"

Aiden Takashi rolled his eyes and looked up. "You know, Marc, I don't think it's any of your business."

"Did you have sex?"

Aiden slammed his hands on the desk. "Why is everything sex with you?" He yelled.

Kate raised an eyebrow. "What the heck is your problem today?"

"When is there not a problem with those two, Kate?" Jethro Gibbs asked, grinning, as he walked into the bullpen towards his desk.

"And you're late as well, Boss." Marc pointed out, looking to his boss. Gibbs looked up from turning his computer on, and blinked. "And not that it's any of my business-I'm going to go sit at my desk and shut up now." He practically stuttered and quickly walked to his desk, sitting down.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "We got a body. Dead marine, scene looks like suicide, but can't be sure. Let's go."

And everyone got their gear and they left.

* * *

Shutters of cameras were heard over and over.

"Well she either really regretted hanging herself or she put up a damn fight when they were hanging her." Marc commented, taking a shot of her broken neck with a strong rope around her neck.

"Oh, Marc, close, yet wrong. She put up a fight, yes, but as I can see, this woman was long dead before they hung her." Donald Mallard told him as he examined the body still hanging from a tree in the woods, outskirts of Washington.

"And also, how would a 5' 3'' woman reach up to the branch where the rope is hanging to wrap it around?" Kate asked, not expecting an answer.

Yet, she got one. "Maybe she had magic powers to make herself taller-oof!" His head bent down suddenly after taking a slap on the back of the head. "Sorry, boss."

"So what's the real cause of death, Ducky?" Jethro Gibbs asked the ME, staring at the brown haired, dark skinned woman, who looked to be in her early 30's.

Before Ducky could answer, Aiden spoke up. "Boss, found a wallet."

"Find her name, Takashi." Jethro said. "Duck?"

"I do not see gun or stab wounds, but this incision on her neck, above the rope here, indicated a syringe was struck there suddenly without being cleaned first, because it looks swollen, first signs of infection. I could say poisoned or drugged, but I'll have to do an autopsy to make sure."

"Time of death?"

"I would say around noon yesterday, but again, I must do an autopsy to make sure." Ducky said. "Mr. Palmer, my son, get the gurney."

"Yes, Dr. Mallard." Ducky's assistant said. The brown haired, 5' 10'' male walked away.

"Her name is Donna Waters…" The name made Gibbs freeze, but he quickly recovered. Kate happened to noticed at the corner of her eye, but let it go. "Retired Navy Officer from Quantico-Hey, what's this?" Aiden blinked as he pulled something else out of her pocket.

Jethro looked at him. "What?"

"Boss, you need to see this."

Not just Jethro, but everyone on site came close and saw something in his hand. "It a sign for Mossad." Jethro said, then swallowed.

Kate narrowed her eyes. "Why would a Society from Israel's symbol be here? In her pocket?"

Jethro sighed deeply. "I know why."

* * *

"So you're telling me that our fifteen year old daughter is in danger?" Jenny Gibbs growled out, angry that the past is coming back to haunt them.

"That would explain a lot." Marc mumbled.

Kate raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Why Ziva didn't look anything like the whole family." Marc pointed out. "Don't tell me you didn't notice it?"

"Sure, I noticed, but it was none of my business."

They were in the conference room, having a meeting about the suddenly appearance again of Eli David's organization. "That symbol wasn't there on random." Leon Vance said, looking at a picture of Eli David on the screen. "He's out for revenge, Jethro."

"Or here to get Ziva back." Aiden subconsciously blurted out. When the parents glared at him, he sunk in his chair. "Did I say that out loud?"

Jethro rolled his eyes. "Where's Ziva?"

Jenny crossed her arms over her chest. "Where Tony and McGee are as well." Jethro looked at her, waiting for an answer, in a clueless way. "They're at school, Jethro!" She snapped.

Jethro nodded. "Oh, yeah."

"Everyone, listen, Ziva, nor the boys know what about Ziva being adopted at birth. Tony and Ziva are still twins, no matter what." Jenny told everyone in the room. Ducky and Palmer were also there, along with the Forensic Scientist, Kimberly Izumi. "Jethro and I had made a decision to never tell Ziva about her birth mother or father, so let's keep it that way."

"Good thing she's too ditzy to realize she doesn't look like any of us." Jenny glared at her husband. "Well, it's true."

"She's not ditzy, Tony is."

"Anyways, let's just keep some undercover agents around the kids' high school and put some eyes in the house for sale across the street from you. Next door to Ducky." Leon said.

"You know, Tony does need tutoring in Geometry." Jenny said. "Is there an agent here who is good at that subject, so they could be close to Tony, who is extremely close to Ziva?"

And suddenly, everyone in the room turned towards Aiden, who looked confused. "What?"

"You start tonight." Jethro said.

"Say What?"

"7 o' clock, Aiden." Gibbs said, not caring about how Aiden feels. "Bring an empty stomach because you're joining us for dinner." Jenny smiled in agreement. The couple looked to the other two agents, one giving them a pouting look. Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Alright, you guys can come too."

"YES!"Marc yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. "Can I spend the night too?"

"NO!"

"So the dead woman, Donna Waters, is supposedly Ziva's real aunt?" Kimberly asked, trying to put everything together.

Vance sighed, looking at the picture of the Navy Officer. "Seems like it."

"This is a bad sign, Gibbs." Kimberly looked to him and Jenny.

"I know, Kim." Gibbs sighed. "I know."

**I'll wait for a few more reviews, then we'll meet again, ya'll :)**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

"**He said I learned at an early age, there's things that matter and there's things that don't, so if you're waiting here for me to cry, I hate to disappoint you, but I won't." –Craig Morgan**

**PREVIEW:**

"At least you made it through another day with Marc, Kate, and Aiden."

"Almost."

Ziva raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Jethro sighed. "We invited them to dinner tonight."

"We?"

"Your mother and I invited them."

Ziva looked confused. "Mom was at your work?"


	3. Overuse I Love You

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone :) maybe a few more for next chapter, eh?  
**

**Love Like Crazy**

**Digidestend Angel**

**Chapter 3 – Overuse I Love You**

Gibbs Household…

A brown haired, 5' 2'' tanned skin 15 year old girl rolled her eyes at her twin brother, who was nice enough to make them after school snacks…well attempt to. Now her twin was stabbing the bread with peanut butter on it out of frustration because it wouldn't spread. "Die, you jerk of a bread!" The somewhat tall, 5' 8'' lad, who had brown hair and green eyes, yelled at the poor decapitated bread.

Another brown haired, 5' 7'', but brown eyed boy came up next to the girl and sat down, confused. "Ziva, what the heck is Tony doing?" The boy asked, not really acting surprised.

"Trying to murder the defenseless piece of wheat bread." Ziva Gibbs said dully.

"Yeah, that doesn't shock me." The boy said, staring at his brother.

The older boy stabbed the butter knife into the bread one last time before dropping it and glaring at his younger brother. "Shut up, McGeek!"

14 year old Timothy "McGee" Gibbs frowned. "Shut up, Tony! I'm not a geek! It's not my fault you're stupid!"

15 year old Anthony "Tony" Gibbs copied his brother with a frown. "I'm not stupid, geek! I have a 3.9 GPA!"

"Compare that with Ziva and my GPA of 4.0, huh?" McGee grinned.

Ziva rolled her eyes at both her brothers. "Children." She got off the stool she was sitting on and went up the stairs.

"Hey, what about our snack?" Tony called.

"Bring it up when you're finally done. I'm going to lie down." Her voice was heard from the stairs then the sound of her bedroom door closing.

"What's with her?" McGee asked, raising an eyebrow. "Did something happen at school?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "McGee, you dork, she's always like this."

"Wow, you're twins and you don't even know what's wrong with-that's why you're mad at the bread!" McGee pointed at Tony accusingly.

Tony's eyes widened. "What are you talking about, stupid?"

"You're mad because Ziva, your twin, won't talk to you!"

Tony glared. "Shut up, McGeek!"

"Don't call me that, you stupid jerk!" McGee glared right back.

"Enough!" Jethro's voice rang throughout the house as the door opened and closed shut…more like slammed shut.

"Jethro, don't yell." Jenny told him sternly.

Jethro complied and looked to the boys. "Where's Ziva?" He said, looking around quickly, trying to not worry the boys.

"Upstairs in her room." McGee said.

"I was trying to make her a sandwich, but I can't spread the peanut butter." Tony told his parents, motioning to the mess.

Jenny walked up next to Tony, and shook her head. "Oh, yes, son, we can see that." She chuckled. "Why don't you sit down and start your homework? I'll make you guys sandwiches. You have a tutor coming over later. So how was your day, boys?" She said, trying really hard to make sure Tony didn't freak out.

Tony's mouth dropped. "What? Tutor?" McGee could hardly hold in his laughter. "Mom? Dad? What the heck?" Finally, McGee couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. "Shut up, McGeek!"

"Tony, quit calling McGee names. Tim, stop laughing at your brother." Jethro sighed out, dully, since he's a little too used to his sons' arguing.

Jenny smiled. "Here, take this up to Ziva." She told her husband as she handed him a PB&J sandwich, cut down the middle.

Jethro took the plate, heading up the stairs. He walked quietly to his daughter's room, where he heard nothing. He almost wanted to take out his gun, for just in case, but he decided against it and opened the door a little. First thing he saw was his daughter, lying on her bed, working on Biology homework. "Hey, Zivers."

She smiled. "Hey, papa."

Jethro felt himself smile a true smile for the first time that day and sat down on the edge of her bed, next to her. He laid down next to her when she made room for him. Jethro soon was on his stomach, lying beside his daughter, looking at her homework she was working on. "Why don't you take a break?" He said, putting the sandwich in front of her. "Mom took over for Tony, don't worry."

Ziva laughed. "I was wondering why it looked normal." She took a piece and handed it to her father. "Have half. I'm not that hungry."

Jethro took the half and watched his daughter eat, then he took a bite. "How was school?"

Ziva shrugged. "Pretty good. How was work?"

"Decent."

"At least you made it through another day with Marc, Kate, and Aiden."

"Almost."

Ziva raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Jethro sighed. "We invited them to dinner tonight."

"We?"

"Your mother and I invited them."

Ziva looked confused. "Mom was at your work?"

Jethro kept his cool, but he knew he said a little too much. Ziva was a smart girl. "Well, yes, she came to bring me lunch." He lied.

Ziva narrowed her eyes, but let it go. "Okay."

"What are you working on?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Biology test is tomorrow." Ziva sighed. "I'm doomed."

Jethro chuckled. "Don't worry, kid. You've passed every single test you've ever had with a A. I'm sure you'll pass this one with flying colors." He groaned as he got up from his spot on her bed. "I will leave you to study, but can I ask a favor?"

Ziva nodded. "Of course."

"Keep your door open."

Ziva knew something was up now. Her dad has always let her close her door when she was studying. But she knew not to argue with her father. "Um, sure, papa, no problem."

Jethro gave her a smile and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Thank you."

**FYI: Reason why McGee is still being called McGee here is because…well let's just say Tony had a hard time saying Timothy back in the day and so it came out as McGee and it stuck with the family. (I like calling McGee "McGee" better than Tim because...it's stuck with me.)  
**

**I'll wait for a few reviews before updating once again. Until then? Hurry. The next chapter is suspenseful :)  
**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

"**Trust me friend, a hundred years goes faster than you think. Don't Blink." –Kenny Chesney**

**PREVIEW:**

"Boss!" All heads turned to Aiden, who looked shocked. "Eli just used his Visa card ending with the numbers 0100 a few minutes ago, wait no, it was a refund, money was put back into his account…from a gun shop."

Gibbs, Kate, and Marc were gathered around the TV screen, but looked to Aiden when he stopped. "Where, Aiden?" Gibbs demanded.

Aiden swallowed and looked up at his boss. "Boss, this transaction was made here in Washington DC, only a few blocks away from your kids' school."


	4. Go To Work, Do Your Best

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone :)**

**Love Like Crazy**

**Digidestend Angel**

**Chapter 4 – Go To Work, Do Your Best**

2 days later…

NCIS Team Gibbs Bullpen…

The sounds of voices on the phone, fingers typing fiercely on the computer keyboard, and a pencil scribbling everything possible down was heard inside the silent bullpen. The past couple of days, the only thing Team Gibbs has been concentrated and thinking of was the case of Ziva's real aunt's death. Everything had been going smoothly, except yesterday they hit a dead end when Vance wouldn't allow them to go to Tel Aviv to confront Eli David because that's what Eli wants. Eli David wants Gibbs to leave suddenly, which would make it easier for him to get what he came for, so Gibbs went against that idea. They have been trying to keep track of Eli's whereabouts, but something always got in their way. Gibbs was getting frustrated. "He's playing with me." He growled out, staring at the TV screen that held Eli's face and records on there.

Kate looked to him. "Ya think?"

"It's been two days and we haven't found anything."

"Eli is sneaky."

"With lots of money." Marc added in.

Kate gave Gibbs a small smile. "Ziva is fine, Gibbs."

Gibbs put his head in his hands. "Yes, I know that, Kate."

"Boss!" All heads turned to Aiden, who looked shocked. "Eli just used his Visa card ending with the numbers 0100 a few minutes ago, wait no, it was a refund, money was put back into his account…from a gun shop."

Gibbs, Kate, and Marc were gathered around the TV screen, but looked to Aiden when he stopped. "Where, Aiden?" Gibbs demanded.

Aiden swallowed and looked up at his boss. "Boss, this transaction was made here in Washington DC, only a few blocks away from your kids' school."

Gibbs ran back to his desk. "Get the address and get your gear, let's go!" He barked as he practically ran out of the bullpen, immediately followed by his team.

* * *

After some crazy driving, Gibbs dropped Kate and Marc off at the gun shop Eli was at not even 10 minutes earlier while he and Aiden raced to Ziva's school. He screeched in front of the school, in a no parking zone and the two got out. Another car followed his example behind them and Jenny got out of that one. "Where is she?"

Gibbs began walking into the school entrance, the office. "Praying that she is here." He told her. Once they entered the double doors, they went straight to the office. A lady was at the front desk on the phone with someone when Gibbs walked up and made her hang up.

"Hey!" The lady, whose name was Diane, yelled. "Who do you think-oh, hello, Mrs. Gibbs, how are you?" Mood swing?

Jenny smiled nervously. "Oh great, Diane. I apologize for my husband's actions, but it's an emergency. We need to see Ziva. Now."

"Is it an doctor's appointment?"

Jethro growled. "Just get her!"

The secretary scrambled to get Ziva's school schedule and ran out to grab her. Gibbs' phone rang. "Yeah, Gibbs?"

"Gibbs, the gun was a Browning 9x19mm Hi-Power and it looks brand new, but Eli just brought it back, saying he suddenly didn't want it." Kate's voice came through the phone.

"Tell him we need it for prints and gun residue because Eli is smart and knows how to clean up a gun." Jethro said. "Get the owner's statement and wait for us outside."

"Okay."

Then they both hung up. At that moment, Ziva and Tony walked in. "Mom? Papa?" She asked, surprised.

Jenny smiled in relief. "Hi, sweetie."

The secretary walked in after the two. "Well here's your babygirl, and your son, but he's here for a different reason." Diane glared at Tony, who shrugged.

Jenny raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"He was acting out in class."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Like father like son."

Ziva cleared her throat. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"And why is he here?" Tony asked, glaring at Aiden, who sighed. Last night's tutoring session didn't go too well.

"How about we explain when we get home tonight?" Jenny offered. "Just go back to class, we just wanted to check on you."

Ziva narrowed her eyes at both parents, but again, didn't argue. "Yes, mom."

* * *

After getting back to the Bullpen…

Everyone was sitting at their desk, going over what just happened, then Aiden came back in. "Kimberly is looking over the gun."

Gibbs nodded. "Good." Then his desk phone went off. "Yeah, Gibbs?" A voice was heard over the receiver and Gibbs got a hard look to Eli's photo on the TV screen. "Okay, thanks." He hung up. "Let's go. We got a body. Fresh one."

Marc got up. "Marine?"

"Donna Waters' mother."

* * *

Camera shutters were heard over and over once again. Aiden immediately checked her jean pockets. "Boss, the Mossad symbol." He looked at her ID. "Fiona Waters, 67, lived in the Netherlands."

Marc looked confused. "Why would she be here?"

"And only 1.3 mile away from Ziva's school?" Gibbs sighed out.

Ducky turned the body over. "Well not only does Mrs. Waters have a broken neck, but she was shot twice in the back and once in the forehead." Ducky sighed. "What a horrible way to go."

"Murder." Kate commented.

"And most likely by Eli David." Marc said.

"Yes, possibly, since she hasn't been dead for more than two hours." Ducky told Gibbs.

Gibbs growled and took out his cell, calling Kimberly. "Kim, I need you to locate Eli David, now!"

"Yes, Gibbs, but I was about to call you and let you know that the fingerprints on the gun was definitely Eli's and this gun was clean as a whistle, but there was one spot they missed to clean, and it indicates the gun has been shot recently. Once the bullets are brought it to me, I can determine if it's the same gun." Kimberly told him over the phone.

"Gibbs, look at this!" Gibbs hung up on Kimberly and ran over to Kate, who was pointing to a tree stump, then took a picture of it.

Gibbs sighed at the words carved into the dead tree. "Revenge will be sweet, Jethro." He read out loud. "He's going to hurt my kid."

**Lovely cliffhanger, yes? Review and you'll find out sooner than later. :) **

**Also…ABBY APPEARS FINALLY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER :) you can't have a NCIS story without Abby in it. It would be illogical.**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

"**Life's not the breath you take, the breathing in and out that gets you through the day, ain't what it's all about…" –George Strait**

**PREVIEW:**

"He just took a picture of us."

"Who is he?"

"Memorize his face and maybe Abby can use her digital artistic talents to ID him." McGee ordered as he sat back in his seat.

"Good idea, McGeek." Tony said.

Ziva nodded. "Until we get off, watch him."


	5. It Will Only Take Minute

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone :)**

**Love Like Crazy**

**Digidestend Angel**

**Chapter 5 – It Will Only Take A Minute.**

After Gibbs and Jenny left the school…

Ziva Gibbs was sitting at her desk, trying to pay attention to her Biology teacher's lecture, but it was hard. She wanted to know what was up with her parents all of the sudden. For the past couple of days, both her mother and father wanted to be home more with them, wanted to know where they would be at all times, and a lot more. Suddenly, her dad's agents were coming over every day, mostly Aiden for Tony's tutoring, which he didn't need. She was the one who was tutoring him, or more like doing his homework. And her morning runs, her dad came with her now! What was going on?

"Oh, nice of you to join us again, Mr. Gibbs." Ziva heard her teacher say.

Ziva didn't pay any heed when her twin sat back down in the seat next to her.

Tony looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just pay attention, alright?" Ziva told him and then ignored him for the rest of the day.

* * *

"I hate you, Tony."

Tony ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "I'm sorry for getting a D on my Geometry quiz, alright? Jeez, my teacher wanted to discuss it with me. I got out of freaking detention, so be happy!"

McGee raised an eyebrow. "How'd you manage that?"

Tony got red faced and looked out the window on the other side of the public bus. "Told him I have a tutor."

McGee smirked. "So you're going to keep seeing Aiden?"

"Unfortunately." Tony growled, then looked to his sister next to him, who stared aimlessly out the window. "So why are you ignoring us, Zee-Vah?"

Ziva didn't move. "Don't worry about it."

"Did it occur to you that Ziva's mad about you causing us to miss the school bus, making us have to ride the sticky public bus?" McGee shrugged. "Just saying."

"Well, personally, I think you're the one whose really pissed about this situation." Tony told him.

"Did you hear that?" Ziva's eyes narrowed at a man a few rows away from them. Tony was able to see him, but McGee had to turn around since he was the opposite of them. The man had a tiny digital camera taking a picture, hence the shutter sound the kids heard, but when he saw the kids looking straight at him and the camera, he quickly hid the camera. "He just took a picture of us."

"Who is he?"

"Memorize his face and maybe Abby can use her digital artistic talents to ID him." McGee ordered as he sat back in his seat.

"Good idea, McGeek." Tony said.

Ziva nodded. "Until we get off, watch him."

* * *

Loud rock music came from below the house next door to the Gibb's house, which is where the three teenagers went instead of going home first. They saw their mother was home, but they snuck to their friend's home and to the side of her house. They walked down a few steps and McGee was the first person at the wooden door. "Abby!" He yelled, banging his fist on the door over and over, but the over loud music was too much. "Abby!"

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Move, McGee." She told him as she pushed him out of the way. "Hi-Yah!" She yelled as she kicked the wooden door open. Luckily it didn't break off the hinges, but it did cause the lock to break off.

A girl with black hair in tight braided pigtails and pale skin stood, with her eyes wide, in the middle of her so-called lab. "Ziva! Come on, I just replaced that lock last month!" The fourteen year old yelled.

Ziva sighed as she, McGee, and Tony walked in. "Yes, Abby, and I'll pay for it again, but we need your help with something!" She shouted over the music.

McGee and Tony had their hands over their ears. "Abby! Turn off the music!" They yelled in unison.

Abby Sciuto didn't seem to understand. "What?" She shouted back.

The three siblings inhaled. "TURN OFF THE MUSIC!" They screamed.

Abby smiled and made an 'o' with her mouth. She took her remote and suddenly the music was off. "Sorry."

"What the hell was that?" McGee asked, trying to regain his hearing again.

Abby frowned. "Brain Matter."

"Doesn't ring a bell." Tony said.

"The band you said you would go with me to one of their concerts, but then you ditched me."

"We didn't ditch you; our parents didn't let us go." Ziva explained. "Abby, we need your help with something important."

Abby smiled again. "Whatcha got for me, Ziva?"

"You still use that Facial Recognition program?" McGee asked.

"I still have it in my laptop and computer if that's what you're asking, yes."

"A man took a picture of the three of us on the public bus today and I remember he got on the same time we did, but he was behind us and then sat behind us." Ziva explained. "If we explained his features to you, do you think you use the program Kim gave to you to identify him?" Yes, Kimberly Izumi was her Abby's older sister, only different last name because Kim was now married. Small world, yes?

Abby nodded. "Yes, I sure can! Let's get to work!"

* * *

At the same time at a motel room…

"Paul Waters is his name, Gibbs." Marc sighed as he took a picture of the ID in Kate's hands. "68 years old, ex-husband of Fiona Waters and father of Donna and Susan Waters."

"I remember trying to get a hold of him a few days ago, but wasn't able to get a hold of him, nor find his whereabouts in the system." Kate commented.

Gibbs sighed. "Duck, how long has Paul been dead?"

"A few days, Jethro." Ducky answered, looking at the stab wounds in Paul Water's back. "Dried blood. Maybe 1-2 days. Stab wounds, but there's something strange here…Aiden, give me a cotton swab and a plastic bag." Aiden did as he was told and Ducky swabbed something off of the man's lips.

"What is that?" Jimmy asked, curiously.

"Lipstick. This man was kissing a woman when before he died, but look at his lips."

"Their chapped and bloody."

"Yes, like they were burnt and split open naturally, but in a way, unnaturally." Ducky said. "The lipstick looked to have a poison on it and his tongue is burned and torn when he must've licked his lips." Ducky looked up to Jethro. "You're looking for a woman with only minor burnt lips. Any person using this lipstick should know that you put it on, kiss the person to make sure the poison was on, and then immediately wash it off. It's still enough to burn her lips. Unfortunately, DNA will not recover whose lips because the burns took all her DNA off. It's a smart way to murder a guy, but why stab him 18 times?"

"That's what we're going to find out, Duck." Jethro sighed as he pulled out his phone that was currently ringing. "Kim?"

"Gibbs! The DNA was tough to recover from the gun, but I finally got it! It's Eli's fingerprints! He didn't even use gloves to hide it!" Kimberly said over the phone. "Gibbs, he wants you to find him!"

"Yes, apparently, so." Jethro licked his lips. "Have you found his whereabouts yet?"

"Sadly, no. His cell is off, no credit cards or ID checkpoints alerts." Kim frowned. "Gibbs, I'm trying, I promise. I want to help keep Ziva safe too."

"You're doing a good job, Kimberly." Gibbs reassured her. "Thanks." Then he hung up. "Let's wrap it up, guys. Four people are dead, all related. This has got to be stopped."

* * *

Gibbs walked through the door that night around eleven pm and knew his family would be asleep, so he kept quiet, until someone knocked down something in the kitchen and suddenly a flashlight was seen. Gibbs quickly held his gun, ready to shoot the intruder and he turned the light on and saw all three of his kids trying to hold flashlights steady to look at a picture, but one flashlight was on the ground, hence the noise. Gibbs was furious. "What are you three doing up?"

Instead of answering, the three of them looked to each other, wondering what to say to their angry father. Ziva nodded, indicating she'll explain. "Papa, something happened today and I guess we should probably tell you." She said, hoping he wouldn't be too angry with her.

Gibbs immediately calmed down. "What happened?"

After explaining everything and more than they did with Abby, Gibbs looked a bit nervous, but tried to keep his panic inside. He took a good look at the man the kids identified and it terrified him of who it was.

"Abby couldn't find out who exactly he was unfortunately." McGee told his father. "Sorry, dad."

Jethro shook himself out of his trance and looked to McGee. "No, son, it's fine. You guys did well."

"Dad, are we in danger?" Tony bluntly, but seriously asked. No one was allowed to threaten his sister and brother.

Jethro sighed. "Yes, but I cannot explain right now. I need to tell your mother about this and then we'll try and discuss this as a family." He leaned against the counter. "Just watch your back, guys."

**Oh, dear Abby is a must in ever NCIS story, no matter the plot! :) **

**For more, review, please! The plot thickens next chapter…you'll finally understand the ZivaXDamon pairing. I think I'll update every 5 or more reviews. I just like to know the people who put this on story alert, what they think about it.  
**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

"**Sounds like life to me, it ain't no fantasy. It's just a common case of everyday reality…" – Darryl Worley**

**PREVIEW:**

Ziva gave a respectable nod. "Yes, Mr. Alexander."

"Oh, please, call me Abel." Eli told her. "I hope to see you again, Ziva. You seem like a lovely girl."

"As do I, sir."

Eli and Damon walked a few feet away from Ziva. "Don't fall in love with her, Damon. I see that look in your eyes." Eli threatened. "I'm warning you, Damon. If you mess up my chance to snatch my daughter back from Jethro Gibbs, I'll have you beheaded and never found again."


	6. To Tell You Everything

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone :)**

**Love Like Crazy**

**Digidestend Angel**

**Chapter 6 – …to tell you everything.**

A few days later…

Jenny and Jethro had revealed as much as they could without letting the kids know that Ziva was adopted, but the kids knew they were hiding more. It was driving them up the wall. Even Tony was acting different, but in a protective way. He hardly let his sister out of his sight and he talked to McGee when he could. Jethro also didn't reveal that Ziva was the only target of interest because that would be too suspicious.

Meanwhile, a new boy was starting school that day and Ziva was told to show him around the school. Jethro had to drop Ziva off at school a half hour early to meet the new student and begin the tour on his way to work. "Have fun, kid."

Ziva faked a smile. "Thanks, papa." She got out of the car and shut the door.

Jethro rolled down the window. "Ziva!" He called. Ziva turned around to face her father. "Are you okay?" He asked with concern.

She nodded. "Yes, papa. I love you." She said calmly, with another fake smile.

Jethro knew she wasn't okay, but could do nothing about it right now. "I love you too. Have a good day." He waited until she was inside the school and then drove away.

After Gibbs left, a limo pulled into the parking lot and stopped in front of the school. Two people got out. An older man with gray hair and tanned skin got out first and after a well built, but still having a teenage shape boy. They walked to the school office together. "Now, Damon, my daughter is the one showing you around. Try to befriend her and make her fall in love with you. Gain her trust. Do everything you can to get her alone and then you know what to do."

"You make it sound easy, Eli." The boy named Damon told the older man.

Eli David smirked at him. "It will take a few months."

"Sounds more realistic now."

The two entered the school and then the office. The two couldn't help, but attempt to continue breathing after they saw a girl with dark brown hair and tanned skin waiting in a chair impatiently. Eli cleared his throat to get her attention. Not only her attention, but the headmaster's as well. The headmaster came out of his office and motioned for Ziva to stand. "Mr. Abel Alexander, correct?" The headmaster asked, shaking Eli's hand.

Eli nodded, with a sleazy smile. Ziva caught on, but paid no heed. "Yes, my good man. Headmaster Devon, I presume?"

Headmaster Devon nodded. "Yes, sir. And this is Damon?"

Eli nodded, putting an arm around Damon's shoulders. "Yes. This is Damon Worth, my grandson. We just moved here from California."

Damon was still staring at Ziva, who tried to not notice his staring. She was his target he had to get to fall in love with him or at least trust him…but he was suddenly falling in love with her beauty. He snapped out of his thoughts.

"Damon, this is Ziva Gibbs." Headmaster Devon said, putting his hands on Ziva's shoulders. "She's been going to this school since she was a freshman and has lived in DC all her life. Her twin brother and younger brother attend here as well. I'm sure Ziva will introduce you to them and let you hang out with them. Right, Miss Ziva?"

Ziva faked another smile that morning and nodded. "Yes, headmaster."

Damon kept himself from drooling. Her voice was even angelic.

They moved to the hallway, where the headmaster went back into his office and left Ziva to her job. Ziva smiled. "If you want to follow me, I have your schedule, so I'll show you where your classes are."

Eli smiled at her in an uncomfortable way for her. "Let me say a few words to him, dear Ziva, and he'll be right there."

Ziva gave a respectable nod. "Yes, Mr. Alexander."

"Oh, please, call me Abel." Eli told her. "I hope to see you again, Ziva. You seem like a lovely girl."

"As do I, sir."

Eli and Damon walked a few feet away from Ziva. "Don't fall in love with her, Damon. I see that look in your eyes." Eli threatened. "I'm warning you, Damon. If you mess up my chance to snatch my daughter back from Jethro Gibbs, I'll have you beheaded and never found again."

Damon swallowed, but stood tall. "Yes, sir."

"Good. I'll be picking you up at 3:25, which is when school gets out. I cannot get out of limo because if Jethro seems to catch me, we're screwed."

Damon nodded again and then Eli left without another word. He let out a breath of relief.

"He looks like he's tough on you." Ziva said, still a distance away.

Damon gave a nod and walked towards her. "Did you hear us? I'm sorry if we were loud."

Ziva shook her head. "I didn't hear a thing, but he looked like he was lecturing you on something. I hope it was nothing wrong with our headmaster or me."

Damon shook his head quickly. "Oh, no, Ziva, it wasn't! He actually seems to like you."

Ziva gave a nervous smile. "Yeah, I noticed. Is he always awkward around girls?"

Damon laughed. "Oh, yes."

"Reminds me of my grandfather." Ziva smiled. "Here's your schedule. Is it okay if I open it so I can see where your classes are?"

Damon nodded. "Go for it."

She opened the envelope and looked at the piece of paper, which was Damon's school schedule. "This is…odd…"

Damon raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Ziva looked up at him, narrowing her eyes. "You have every class with me and my twin brother, Tony." She let it go and shrugged. "Oh, well. Consciences happen all the time around here. Here, let me show you the classrooms anyways." She motioned for him to follow her and he did just that.

* * *

Tony was flirting with a blonde cheerleader in the back row of their homeroom classroom when his sister came in, laughing with some brown haired, brown eyed guy. Looked to be his age, but much taller than Ziva; maybe same height as him and McGee, which was 5'8''. He narrowed his eyes. This guy was hitting on his much smaller sister.

"Tony, what's the matter?" The blonde cheerleader said with a flirtatious smile, rubbing his arm.

Tony got up. "See ya, Sasha." He gave her a lazy wave and walked away, leaving her pissed. He walked over to his regular seat, but saw this unknown kid there, who was the one flirting with his sister. "Ziva, my perfect twin, who is your new friend?" Tony said, sitting behind Ziva.

Ziva rolled her eyes at her brother's protectiveness. "Tony, this is Damon Worth. He just moved here from California."

Damon held out his hand for Tony to shake and after a few seconds, Tony finally took it. "It's nice to meet you, Tony."

"So where in California are you from?" Tony asked, suspiciously.

Damon got stumped, since he knew no cities in California. He was a junior Mossad officer in Israel and this was his first time leaving his home. "Um…that one where the famous people usually live…" He said, sounding very stupid.

Ziva blinked in confusion, since he should know where he lived before. Of course, Tony didn't see that. "Oh, you mean LA!" He asked, practically having stars in his eyes.

Damon gave him a fake grin and nodded proudly. "Oh yeah, that's it."

"Oh man, that's so cool!" Tony's smile was from ear to ear. "So have you met all the famous people? Brad Pitt? Clint Eastwood? Johnny Cash?"

Damon looked lost, but shrugged. "Uh, no, not exactly. We lived in the quiet part of LQ."

"You mean LA?" Ziva asked slowly.

Damon's eyes widened. "Oh, yeah, duh, yes that!" He laughed nervously. "Sorry, it's hard to get used to the time zone still."

Tony nodded. "I know what you mean! We went to Russia last year for a family vacation, or so our parents called it, and I couldn't help, but sleep the whole time!" As Tony kept asking Damon questions, Ziva couldn't help, but feel a bad vibe from him.

* * *

Damon and Ziva were walking down the school steps, where they said their goodbyes. School was out, so it was a bit noisy, but they stayed fairly close. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, you will." Damon smiled. "Um, I was wondering if you would like to study in the library tomorrow after school?"

Ziva opened her mouth to answer until Tony and McGee came up from behind her. "We'd love too!" Tony answered for her. "We can talk more about Cali!"

Damon's mission was suddenly put to a halt. He needed back up.

**Hopefully now you all see where I'm going with this...if not...next chapter will help, and the next, and most likely the next ;) Don't worry. More Jethro Gibbs and the team in the next chapter. Let's just get reviews until then :)  
**

**Until next time…**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

"**Might as well get on and get used to it…She'll take her time cause you don't mind waitin' on a woman." – Brad Paisley**

**PREVIEW:**

"Ziva invited me over to her home tomorrow after school, so no need to pick me up. After, I'll walk home, so they don't know our location."

Eli grinned evilly. "Perfect. Only a month and you're getting Ziva's friendship…maybe more. Give it another week or two and then ask her out on a date. We'll move then."

Damon nodded, inwardly not feeling okay with this anymore. "Yes, sir."

"Don't screw this up, Damon."

"I won't." Damon let go of his feelings and hardened his heart once again. "Ziva Gibbs will be Ziva David soon enough."


	7. Be a Best Friend

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone :)**

**Love Like Crazy**

**Digidestend Angel**

**Chapter 7 – Be a Best Friend.**

About a month later…

Damon settled for befriending Ziva's protective brothers until his backup came, which would be any day now. He should get close to the family as well, yet that was a problem…until now.

Damon was at his locker, returning his books he didn't need and grabbing the books he had homework for into his backpack. After he closed it, he jumped in surprise when Ziva was right behind the door. "Ziva, you are so quiet and sneaky." He complimented her. "How was PE?"

Ziva shrugged and leaned against the locker. "Like usual."

Damon could tell she wanted to ask him something. "Is something up, Ziva?"

Ziva bit her lip and looked up at him. "Well, I was wondering if you would like to come study at our house tomorrow after school and maybe have dinner with us?" She asked kind of quickly, but Damon got it all.

Damon smiled. "I would love to. Are your brothers okay with it?"

Ziva nodded. "Oh, yes. So are my parents. I asked permission."

Damon inwardly grinned evilly. He was gaining her trust. "Well, tomorrow it is. Tony, you, and I do need to work on our English Presentation anyways."

Ziva laughed. "Yes, yes, we do."

"So tomorrow it is?"

Ziva grinned and nodded. "Tomorrow it is."

* * *

Damon entered the limo and they drove away. Eli glared. "What took you so long, boy?"

"I have a good reason for being late, Director."

"It better be a damn good one!"

"It is." Damon told him. "Ziva invited me over to her home tomorrow after school, so no need to pick me up. After, I'll walk home, so they don't know our location."

Eli grinned evilly. "Perfect. Only a month and you're getting Ziva's friendship…maybe more. Give it another week or two and then ask her out on a date. We'll move then."

Damon nodded, inwardly not feeling okay with this anymore. "Yes, sir."

"Don't screw this up, Damon."

"I won't." Damon let go of his feelings and hardened his heart once again. "Ziva Gibbs will be Ziva David soon enough."

Eli smirked and sat back in his seat. "Exactly."

* * *

Tony and McGee couldn't keep their chuckles in when they saw the two people in the row next to them on the school bus. Ziva was worried when Damon closed his eyes and tightened his knuckles on his pants. "Damon, are you sure you're okay?"

Damon nodded, eyes still closed. "I've never been on a bus. I feel claustrophobic."

Ziva felt bad. "I'm sorry. Next time, no bus." She put a hand on one of his and suddenly he relaxed. Damon looked at her and took her hand.

Tony noticed, but didn't say anything…yet.

Once the bus ride came to an end, Ziva had to help Damon out since he felt lightheaded. Once they stepped out, Damon suddenly felt better. "Not the same as your fancy limo, eh, Damon?" Tony teased, trying to hide his anger.

Damon shook his head. "Not exactly."

"Well here we are!" Tony motioned to their fairly regular sized home.

Damon took a good look at it. "Wow…"

"It's not fancy or anything, like you have probably, but its home." Tony told him.

"Tony, shut up." Ziva told him. She looked to Damon and smiled. "Let's get inside and get you some water." Damon smiled at her and let her take his arm to lead him in.

McGee smiled, liking that his sister was happy, but then he saw his older brother and blinked. "What's wrong?"

Tony glared at Damon's back. "I hate him."

"Why?"

"He's getting too close to Ziva."

McGee rolled his eyes. "Tony, knock it off. Ziva's finally smiling and more social. I'm happy for her. You should be too." And then McGee went up the front steps, following his sister.

Tony's jaw clenched as he followed. He had a bad feeling.

* * *

"I hate this book!" Tony growled out as he threw the book down onto the table and leaned back onto the couch. "It makes no sense to me!"

Ziva sighed. "Tony, you're such a guy."

"I think the story is beautiful." Damon said suddenly, getting Ziva's attention.

Ziva looked to him. "You do?"

"Yes." Damon nodded. "A woman made a mistake by having an affair and got pregnant, but she was tortured with the humiliation of having a red letter on her clothes for the rest of her life when everyone found out she slept with the pastor of the town. I don't know the rest yet, since we've only gotten halfway through the book, but it sounds like the rest shall be good."

Ziva looked at him in awe.

Tony blinked. "It sounds too mushy."

Ziva broke her trance and glared at her brother. "You're so insensitive!" She looked mad. "I'm going to go help mom set the table. You guys keep working."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Pssh. Women."

Damon chuckled. "Tony, you are something else."

"Like no other." Tony joked, but couldn't help but get serious. "Why were you so close to my sister?"

Damon blinked. "Well, Tony, your sister and I are good friends-"

"So that gives you the right to hug her, hold her hand, and cling to her?" He asked him quietly, making sure no one heard them. Damon swore there was fire in his eyes. "Physically, stay the hell away from my sister."

Damon smirked, which pissed Tony off even more. "If Ziva is alright with the hugging and holding hands, Tony, I won't stop." Suddenly, he was lifted off of his knees from the floor and held up in the air by the collar of his shirt. "Tony, let go before your sister comes in!" He whispered loudly.

"Don't ever touch my sister again, got it?" Tony growled dangerously, not putting Damon down.

Before one of the boys could say anything else, the front door opened and Tony quickly put Damon down and Damon straightened his shirt out. Came in was the one and only, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Jethro stopped in the doorway of the living room and raised an eyebrow. "Am I going to get a hug, son?" He asked. Tony got out of his thoughts and quickly walked to his dad and hugged him. "How was school?"

Tony released his father and faked a smile. "It was fine, dad. Dad, this is Damon. Damon, this is my father, Jethro Gibbs."

Jethro walked up to Damon and held his hand out for Damon to shake, which he did. "Quite a shake there, Damon." He commented.

"Thank you, sir." Damon gave a respectful nod. "Ziva and Tony have said so much about you; it's an honor to finally meet you."

Jethro chuckled. "I've heard much about you as well, son." Jethro turned to Tony. "Where's your mother and siblings?"

Tony kept his eyes on Damon. "McGee is in the basement, working on the boat. Mom and Ziva are in the kitchen."

Jethro nodded. "Well I better go see your mom and ask when dinner will be ready." And then Jethro walked out of the room.

Tony and Damon glared at each other in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't an awkward silence, nor was it a comfortable one. It was tense. "We'll finish this later." Tony growled out.

Damon smirked. "Gladly."

Ziva came in with a bright smile. Tony was amazed. He has never seen Ziva so happy. It was pissing him off that Damon was the reason for that smile. "Dinner is ready, guys. Tony, go get McGee."

Tony looked to her and then back to Damon with a glare, then silently left to the basement.

Damon smiled at Ziva and walked to her. Ziva kept her smile. "My dad said he liked you. That's a good sign. My dad doesn't like anyone outside people he knows already."

Damon shrugged. "I have that affect on fathers."

Ziva couldn't help, but laugh. "Come on."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need a lift?" Jenny asked for a millionth time in the last five minutes to Damon.

Damon laughed. "I'm positive, Mrs. Gibbs. Don't worry about me. My home isn't too far away."

"I'm surprised your fancy limo isn't coming to pick you up, Damon." Tony said, using Damon's name with venom.

Damon looked to him. "I told my grandfather it wasn't necessary. He usually goes to bed early, so does our driver." He looked to the rest of the family. "It was nice meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs."

Jethro nodded and Jenny gave Damon a hug. "Let's do this again sometime, only next time, bring your grandfather."

Damon smiled. "We'll see." Damon gave a nod to McGee, who did the same back with a smile. "See ya tomorrow, McGee."

Ziva held the door open. "I'll walk you outside." Damon nodded and they both went outside.

Ziva and Damon walked down the pathway, down the steps then stood on the sidewalk. "Well, I hope you liked my family. My siblings are different at home then they are at school."

"I can tell." Damon said, remembering Tony's anger. "I enjoyed dinner. You're mother is a wonderful cook."

Ziva smiled and nodded. "Yes, she is."

Damon smiled back and leaned forward to kiss her cheek, leaving Ziva blushing, but thankfully, Ziva's skin was too dark to show it. "See you tomorrow, Ziva."

Ziva nodded. "See you tomorrow." As Damon walked down the sidewalk away, Ziva went back up the steps to her front door. Before she could go inside, she saw Tony in front of it. "Hey, brother."

"Don't "hey" me, Ziva." Tony snapped, startling Ziva. "What's with you? You never used to smile or laugh, now all of the sudden, that jerk shows up and you're the happiest person on earth!"

Ziva looked hurt. "I didn't know that was a bad thing." She said and pushed by him, going inside.

* * *

When Damon got to the safe house he and Eli were currently living in, he was surprised to see an old friend there. "You're finally here." He greeted her.

Eli walked in and motioned for the woman to stand. "She's going undercover with you, only her mission is to steer Anthony Gibbs' attention away from you and Ziva to herself." He turned to the woman with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. "Seduce him in any way you can, Jeanne." He ordered.

Jeanne Benoit nodded, grinning evilly. "Yes, director David. I won't let you down."

**Ooh, the plot thickens. At least now, you'll get an understanding on the TonyXJeanne pairing. **

**Please Review and you'll see what happens next :) Just please remember, I want to post a new chapter every five or more reviews. I appreciate the current ones though :)**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

"**He is good, so good. He treats your little girl like a real man should." – Carrie Underwood**

**PREVIEW:**

"So would you like to join me for lunch, my lady?" Tony asked, holding the door open for her.

Jeanne got an idea. "How about you join me for lunch? No offense, but I rather just sit alone with you today."

Tony almost frowned. He couldn't ditch his siblings…but then again, one day wouldn't kill anyone. "Sure, why not?"


	8. Tell The Truth

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone :)**

**Chemmie: **_**"…what happened to ziva feeling suspicious of him?" **_**Well, Chemmie, every bad thought about a person goes away when you feel like you're in love.**

**Sorry I haven't updated. Haven't had internet. :(**

**Love Like Crazy**

**Digidestend Angel**

**Chapter 8 – Tell The Truth.**

"Tony!"

As Ziva, Tony, and McGee were walking up to the school, a friend of Tony's was running up to him. Tony looked to him, not really in the mood after he knew his sister was upset with him. "What, Zack?" He asked, annoyed.

The black haired, spiky head, with blue eyes tried to catch his breath. "Dude, totally heard a super hottie was a new student here today! She totally enrolled last minute this morning! Psycho, right?"

Tony sighed. "I'm not in the mood right now, alright, Zack." And then he walked away. When he walked away he noticed only it was him around. His siblings left already. Tony was angry with himself for upsetting Ziva. She was right. It really wasn't a bad thing she's been happy lately. Tony should've been happy for sure, not angry. Sure, he still doesn't have a good vibe from Damon, but if he makes his sister happy, he should go along with it. "I need to apologize to her." Tony decided as he walked into the school. He wasn't paying attention when he bumped into someone, making them drop their books. "Oh, crap, I'm sorry!" He said, scrambling to pick up the text books. When he returned them to her, he noticed he had never met her before and it must've been the new girl.

The new girl smiled at him. "Oh, no, no, it's my fault. I was too busy looking for my class." She said in a sexy kind of voice.

Tony immediately forgot about his fight with Ziva and Damon and smiled flirtatiously. "Anthony Gibbs, but you can call me Tony." He told her.

"Jeanne Benoit." Jeanne smiled the same way Tony was at her. "Can you help me with my classes today? No one has showed me around yet."

Tony raised his eyebrows. "I sure can, little lady." He took her schedule and his eyes widened. "Uh, wow, you have the same classes as me…not that I'm complaining!" He quickly slipped the save.

Jeanne sighed in relief. "Really? Great!" She touched his arm lightly. "I'm so happy I met you, Tony."

* * *

Ziva, McGee, and Damon were eating their lunch, wondering what was taking Tony so long. "Maybe lunch detention again?" McGee suggested.

Damon and Ziva shrugged. "Sounds logical to me." Ziva commented.

"He does seem to get on the teachers' nerves a lot, doesn't he?" Damon asked.

Ziva and McGee nodded. "You have no idea."

"To be honest, it could be that new girl, Jeanne." Damon added.

McGee got confused. "Who?"

"Jeanne Benoit is our age and she just joined the school today." Damon explained. "She and Tony have been inseparable all morning."

"And it's kind of disgusting since he's been touching her butt and she's been whispering stuff in his ear." Ziva added on. "I wish they would not sit in front of us when they do that."

McGee got a disgusted look on his face. "Wow. That does sound gross."

* * *

"So would you like to join me for lunch, my lady?" Tony asked, holding the door open for her.

Jeanne got an idea. "How about you join me for lunch? No offense, but I rather just sit alone with you today."

Tony almost frowned. He couldn't ditch his siblings…but then again, one day wouldn't kill anyone. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

McGee suddenly put down his half eaten sandwich and Damon noticed. "Something wrong, McGee?" Damon asked.

"I'm just worried about Tony." McGee told him. "It's not like him to miss lunch and not eat with us. He did seem off this morning. Should I go look for him?"

Ziva suddenly stopped eating as well and leaned back in her chair. "Don't bother, McGee."

McGee and Damon immediately looked to where she was staring and saw Tony and Jeanne, flirting and holding hands at a small table over in the corner. "He seriously ditched us?" McGee asked, looking hurt.

Ziva sighed and put a hand on her brother's hand. "Don't worry. It's another fling. She'll be done with him by tomorrow, or vice versa."

Inwardly, Damon was smirking. He looked to Jeanne, who looked right back at him. The message was clear.

Mission: Distract Tony so the plan could continue was complete.

* * *

At the same time…

As his three agents were arguing downstairs again, Gibbs was thinking about the four murders –three in the past two weeks- and the appearance of Eli David once again. The stress was getting to him, but at least when he went home at night, he saw that his kids and wife were safe. Two agents were taking different shifts every day in the house across the street from them, watching the house constantly, so he wasn't nervous. And surveillance systems all over the outside of the house, he knew no one would get passed them.

Suddenly his cell phone rang and it snapped him out of his thoughts. "Yeah, Gibbs." He answered. After a few seconds, he hung up and went downstairs. Once he entered the bullpen, the three agents shut up. "Grab your gear, we got a body."

* * *

Ducky almost had tears. "This is such a devastating way to die. She looks to not even be twenty years old yet, Jethro. She's been strangled, raped, and beaten till her bones were broken and destroyed." He sighed. "It's shocking of how heartless some human beings can be sometimes."

Jethro nodded, agreeing with him. "Any ID on her yet?"

"DNA will reveal that since there is no driver's license, purse, or wallet anywhere." Aiden let him know. "But her clothes are in the corner, or suppose clothes. They're navy, so they figured so was she."

"Blood trails come from outside where tire marks are and she's dripped out all the blood she has left when he left her dangling from the chair from her feet." Kate told them. "We'll send Kimberly the tire tracks and see what car it is."

"Do it." Jethro said. "Marc, you find anything up there yet?"

"I did, but you're going to be upset, Boss." Marc called from the top of the barn they found the girl dangling from a chain by her feet in.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Just tell me, Ishida!"

Instead of telling him, Marc showed him. Gibbs immediately felt anger through his veins. Sign of Mossad.

"Somehow she's related to Ziva, Gibbs." Marc told him.

Ducky trembled. "If such a person could do this to a college age girl, Lord only knows what they'll do to a fifteen year old girl, Jethro."

Jethro stayed still and silent. Eli David wasn't messing around anymore.

"He won't stop till he gets Ziva." Kate told him.

Jethro shrugged. "And?" He looked to her. "He's not getting my kid. I'll be dead before I let that monster touch my daughter."

* * *

A few hours later…

Jethro came home to his family watching a movie. "Hey, dad." All the kids said at the same time. Jethro kissed their foreheads and then kissed his wife.

Jenny smiled. "How was your day?"

Jethro was about to answer until his phone rang. He sighed, but smile. "I'll get back to you on that." He told her and gave her another kiss. He went into his bedroom upstairs and then answered. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"Gibbs."

"Yeah, Kim?"

"I got the ID on the girl…"

Jethro got a sick feeling, but tried to ignore it.

"Gibbs…that girl was Stephanie Waters…she was in training at navy base in San Diego, to be more specific, Oceanside…how she got here, no one knows. She was nineteen years old and she lived in San Diego most of her life because…because her mother was murdered when she was four years old. She lived with her foster parents until she turned eighteen and then she immediately joined the marine corp-" Kimberly dragged off.

"How is she related to Ziva, Kimberly?" Gibbs asked, dreading the answer.

"Gibbs, this was Susan Water's daughter…Stephanie was Ziva's sister…someone raped, tortured, and murdered Ziva's nineteen year old sister."

Gibbs stayed silent.

Kimberly went on. "If Eli could hire someone to do that to Stephanie…oh, Gibbs, please tell me you won't let anything like that happen to Ziva!" Kimberly sobbed out, worried sick about the fifteen year old girl.

Gibbs closed his eyes and had a tear rolled down his cheek. "Like I told Kate…nothing is going to happen to my kid."

**Please review! The next chapter is much longer and it's all Jethro Gibbs :)**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

"**God, please don't take the girl." – Tim McGraw**

**PREVIEW:**

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at her. "And who the hell are you?"

The woman chuckled. "Someone's in a bad mood this morning." She said as she walked to the nearest table, where her suitcase was. "Why don't you have a seat, Mr. Gibbs."

Gibbs kept his distance. "I'll stand. Now answer my question."

A sigh left her lips. "So impatient. Well, Mr. Gibbs, my name is Allison Hart, lawyer for the accused."

"Well Miss Hart, who are you defending and what the hell does it have to do with me?"

Allison's smirk was still plastered on her face. "I'm defending Mr. Eli David of Tel Aviv and it has everything to do with you, Mr. Gibbs...and your precious daughter."


	9. Heart Of A Faithful Woman

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone :) **

**I'm extremely excited! I HAVE REACHED OVER 500 PEOPLE WHO HAVE PUT ME ON THEIR FAVORITE AUTHORS LIST! So to everyone on here who took part in that, THANK YOU! Sure, it took me five long years, but hey, I feel accomplished! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!**

**Love Like Crazy**

**Digidestend Angel**

**Chapter 9 – Heart Of A Faithful Woman**

2 Months After…

Things were different…a lot different. Three weeks after they found the tortured eighteen year old girl, who happened to be Ziva's real sister Stephanie, they found two more bodies. Susan Water's brother, Cameron Waters, who was in an explosion in his car. It took 2 weeks to identify him. Ducky found that he was long dead before the explosion after he must have kissed the same woman who killed Paul Waters, since his lips were burnt. Soon they found Daniel Waters, who was Cameron's twenty-three year old son. He was found in the local river, been killed the same time as Cameron, but his body was dumped and not found for two more weeks after they identified Cameron. His eyes, tongue, and fingers were cut out/off before he was bound and dumped, where he drowned in pain. His lips were also burned off.

Day by day was another gift from God, according to Jethro Gibbs. Every day he woke up to his daughter being safe and went to sleep, knowing his daughter was safe in her bed. But how long would that really last?

He noticed a big tension with his kids though. McGee seemed depressed lately, since Tony has done nothing, except ignore his younger brother since he began fooling around and dating Jeanne, who Jenny and Jethro did not approve of. Ziva was depressed as well, but kept her mind busy by spending more and more time with Damon, who seemed to always make her laugh and smile. Tony had been getting quite snappy with his siblings and parents recently. Jethro, of course, doesn't allow it, so he had to lecture and yell at Tony a few times, but he seemed everything he said went in one ear and out the other, which pissed him off.

"Boss, good morning, I have news!" Aiden said, in a very cheery mood.

Jethro looked at him. "Are you waiting for me to beg?"

Aiden bit his lip. "Uh, no, sir. I just wanted to let you know that Eli David's location has been found, but unfortunately it's back in Tel Aviv."

Jethro immediately turned around and walked out of the bullpen and up the stairs. He walked into an office without permission and slammed the door shut.

Leon Vance turned around in his seat. "I was expecting you, Jethro."

"Eli David is back in Tel Aviv."

"I know."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at him. "You know?"

"Yes." Vance smirked. "Who do you think told Aiden?"

"So what's your verdict?"

"No."

Gibbs slammed his hands on Leon's desk. "Dammit, Leon! My daughter's life is at risk and you don't seem to give a care!"

Leon glared. "I do care, Gibbs, but I do not need to lose agents on a rage parade in another jurisdiction!" He yelled back.

"I cannot have another death on my hands, Leon!"

Leon sighed, calming down. "There have been six deaths in the past five months. Seven related to this case. One was eighteen and raped." He looked to Gibbs. "This case is my first priority, but I cannot send you in an emotional mess all the way across the world." Gibbs stayed silent. "Besides, Eli could be expecting you and have someone snatch Ziva up while you're gone. We can't take that risk."

"But Eli will keep ordering his men to kill over and over."

"But would you risk your daughter just to go kill Eli?" Leon asked. "Gibbs…Eli's not going to kill Ziva, we know that, but god knows, he'll destroy her inside and out. You don't want that, I know, so don't do anything stupid that would make you regret it!" He snapped.

"So my family is supposed to live in fear for the rest of their lives?" Gibbs asked in anger.

"You're kids seem okay to me."

"Well, what about my wife? Jenny is worried more than I am!" Jethro sighed.

Leon looked up to his big screen TV and walked towards it. It had Eli David's picture and information on there. "Jethro, I'm going to make a suggestion."

Jethro glared at Leon's back. "What?" He asked impatiently.

"Tell Ziva the truth."

"Not happening, Leon." Jethro told him almost immediately. "She's our daughter and belongs to our family and it will stay that way!" He told him as he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Gibbs went straight down the stairs and saw his two senior agents were finally there. "Why are you two late?" He snapped.

Kate's eyes went wide. "Good morning to you too."

Marc gulped. "And we're not late, boss, because right now it's-"

"You're late in my book." Gibbs told them, sitting down.

Aiden came up by his desk. "Boss, there is someone waiting for you. I sent her down to the lounge." He told him.

"Her?" Jethro asked, confused.

"A woman, dark hair, light skin, kind of tall. She wouldn't give me her name." Aiden told him as Gibbs stood up to leave. "She said she was a lawyer, boss."

Gibbs froze in his steps and then groaned. "I hate lawyers." He mumbled as he walked out.

Down at the Lounge…

* * *

Gibbs walked out of the elevator and into the lounge as no one was there. He looked pissed as he turned around to go back, but he was almost surprised when someone was leaning against the wall, right next to the enter way. Her arms crossed over her chest and she seemed amused. "Startle you, did I?" She looked to him with a smirk. "Hello, Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at her. "And who the hell are you?"

The woman chuckled. "Someone's in a bad mood this morning." She said as she walked to the nearest table, where her suitcase was. "Why don't you have a seat, Mr. Gibbs."

Gibbs kept his distance. "I'll stand. Now answer my question."

A sigh left her lips. "So impatient. Well, Mr. Gibbs, my name is Allison Hart, lawyer for the accused."

"Well, Miss Hart, who are you defending and what the hell does it have to do with me?"

Allison's smirk was still plastered on her face. "I'm defending Mr. Eli David of Tel Aviv and it has everything to do with you, Mr. Gibbs…and your precious daughter."

Now annoyance left Gibbs and came in the anger. "Why the hell are you defending that bastard?" He snarled.

"You already are accusing Eli David of murders and crimes he did not commit, that's what. What happened to the American saying "Innocent until Proven Guilty"?"

"Doesn't exist in my book." Gibbs said. "Everyone is Guilty until Proven Innocent is in mine."

"That sounds about right." Allison said, standing up once again. "We have an offer, but this is out of the legal system and it gets more personal."

Gibbs snorted. "Well this should be good."

Allison chuckled. "Eli David said the murders will stop if you just hand over his daughter." She told him, holding out papers to him. "Just sign and this nightmare will all be over."

Gibbs growled and snatched the papers right out of her hands. "To hell it will be!" He ripped up the pages over and over. "Do you know what you've gotten in the middle of, Hart?"

Allison glared. "Yes! A man wants to have his daughter back in his life! That's not horrible!"

"He's ordered six deaths on innocent people so far, and one was shot by Eli himself!" Gibbs yelled. "My daughter is staying with me and my family!" He yelled as Allison was turned around and getting something out of her suitcase. Gibbs had his hand on his gun, just in case. "I'll die before any of you get your hands on her!"

Allison turned around, grinning. "I guess that's going to be arranged." Gibbs noticed the new lipstick. "Goodbye, Agent Gibbs!" She yelled as she lunged at him. Gibbs reacted quickly and caught her before they hit the ground and held her face away from his. "Come on, Gibbs, just one damn kiss and it's all going to be over!"

Gibbs struggled with her. "You killed Paul Waters!"

Allison laughed evilly, licking her lips. "I killed Paul, Cameron, and Daniel! Any man will fall for a woman whose willing to do anything for them! Good thing you're smarter, huh?" She yelled as she slapped his face, leaving a cut from her long nails.

Gibbs cried out for a second and then noticed her lips were bleeding and tearing, and she was licking her lips a lot. "The poison taking affect, Hart?" He smirked.

Allison did look like she was in pain. "Kiss me, dammit!" She harshly and quickly leaned into Gibbs to grab his lips, but Gibbs smacked her hard enough to roll her off of him.

He got up quickly and got his gun ready, just in case she decided to be stupid and get up. Hart was on the floor, immobilizing. "You probably shouldn't have licked your lips, Hart." Gibbs mocked her as he took out his phone, not taking his eyes off her. He dialed the onsite medics and hung up after telling them where he was.

"Gibbs!" Hart growled at him after he hung up. She had his attention. "I lied! Eli doesn't want Ziva back!" She screamed, trying to ignore the pain. "He's going to kill her!" And suddenly foam left Allison's mouth and things quieted down. No movement was seen from her as Gibbs checked her pulse. Nothing.

"Gibbs!" Leon came from the elevator. "What happened here?"

Gibbs took deep breaths to get over the excitement. "Leon, long story short…I now know Eli doesn't want to destroy Ziva and I. He just wants us both dead."

**Dun, dun, dun! Anyways, review and you'll see what happens next! :) You REALLY should too, because the action FINALLY starts next chapter and on!  
**

**Ok, it wasn't long, long, but it was all Jethro **

**-Digidestend Angel-**

"**Now when it rains it ain't always pouring and I'm learning how to live again." - Joe Nichols**

**PREVIEW:**

"Boss, I finally got a hold of Eli's phone numbers from all the burn phones he's been using. It's been traced to a go-phone, registered in a man named Abel Alexander, who you won't believe is actually Eli!" Aiden told him in a hurry.

"Who's been using the phone?" Marc asked.

"His so-called grandson." Aiden brought up his picture on the big screen. "Damon Worth, but Worth is actually in the Mossad Data Base. He's been enrolled in the kids' school and- Boss, what's wrong?" Aiden asked as he watched Gibbs take out his cell phone in a panic mode.


	10. Who Never Let Him Forget

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone :)**

**Love Like Crazy**

**Digidestend Angel**

**Chapter 10 - …who never let him forget.**

A few hours later…

"Okay, you guys, I'm just going to my girls' night with Kate for a few hours. Are you sure you'll be okay until Tony and dad gets home?" Jenny told her two children, like they were ten years old.

Ziva and McGee sighed. "Mom, Tony isn't much older than us. Ziva's actually a half an hour older than him." McGee told her. "I would feel safe with or without him, it really makes no difference."

"And dad will most likely get home after you get home." Ziva added. "So we have no choice, but to be okay."

Jenny still looked worried.

"Mom, you go with Kate to your girl's night every week." McGee said reassuringly. "Ziva and I will be fine for a few hours. Tony should be here for our movie night we planned today anyways." Ziva nodded in agreement.

Jenny smiled. "Alright, if you guys are sure you'll be alright, I'll be alright."

McGee and Ziva smiled. "Good." McGee said.

Jenny kissed their foreheads and left, locking the door behind her.

"So what movie should we watch? I rather not let Tony choose again." McGee told his older sister, shivering at the last movie Tony made them watch. "Man, those Saw movies are just gruesome."

"That's the point of them, genius." Ziva told him in a smart tone. "Pick any movie you want, McGee. Tony won't care, since he's the movie king. He loves any movie."

"You know, I'm glad you, me, and Tony are having another movie night. Like old times." McGee said as he searched for a movie in their collection. "We haven't spent too much time together…you know, the three of us."

Ziva smiled at him and nodded, getting comfortable on the couch, with the popcorn in her lap. "True." She looked at the clock on the wall. "Tony should be coming any time now."

* * *

An hour and a half later…

Tony walked though to the door, smiling like an idiot, when he noticed Ziva and McGee staring at him from the couch. "Oh, hey, guys. What's up?"

Ziva glared. "Uh, Tony, it's 8:30!"

Tony shrugged. "And?"

"Remember we planned a movie night?" McGee asked, feeling upset that his brother forgot.

Tony put a finger to his nose in a thinking pose. "Oh, yeah…oh I totally forgot."

Ziva rolled her eyes. "No, really?"

Tony shrugged. "Let's do a raincheck."

Ziva looked pissed. "We've already rescheduled this movie night twice in the past week, Tony!" She snapped, getting up from the couch to face him. "What's with you? Ever since Jeanne came, you've treated us like we're just annoying siblings! Not your friends like before!"

"It's not my fault you don't like Jeanne, alright?" Tony snapped back. "Why can't you guys trust her? She's really a cool person when you get to know her!"

"We've tried to hang out with her and get to know her, but she treats us like dirt and pulls you away from us!" Ziva yelled. "We knew you were stupid, but not this stupid!"

"Hey!" Tony got in her face, yelling. "Don't call me stupid!"

"Get out of my face!" Ziva pushed him away. She noticed at the corner of her eyes that the empty popcorn bowl McGee had been holding was on the couch alone and McGee was gone. She heard footsteps and a door slam upstairs. "Great, now you've upset McGee! Again!"

"Oh, he needs to man up and quit being such a baby!" Tony told her, pushing his way through to the kitchen.

Ziva stared at him in disbelief. "He's your younger brother and he looks up to you." She said, trying to figure out what was going on with him. "You're my twin and I can't even figure out what is going through your head." She looked like she was going to cry, but held it in. "Who are you?"

Tony looked regretful, but let it go. "I'm different."

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Different in a bad way." She turned around and went up the stairs.

Tony leaned over against the kitchen counter and sighed. "I know." He whispered.

* * *

Ziva didn't even break a sweat as she snuck down the tree next to her bedroom window and saw Damon. She smiled. "Hey." She waved, still in the tree.

Damon smiled. "Hey. Need help?"

Ziva shook her head. "Nope." She swung herself against the tree, using a foot to bounce off of it, and landed gracefully in front of Damon. "Ta-da."

Damon looked surprised. "Dang…you really are a ninja."

Ziva laughed quietly. "Come on, let's get out of here. I don't want to be anywhere near Tony right now." She took his hand and he led the way. She was extremely happy her father had given the agents across the street the night off.

* * *

"Boss!"

Gibbs groaned with his head in his hands. "What, Aiden?" He was still exhausted from the earlier events.

"Boss, I finally got a hold of Eli's phone numbers from all the burn phones he's been using. It's been traced to a go-phone, registered in a man named Abel Alexander, who you won't believe is actually Eli!" Aiden told him in a hurry. "He never did leave to go back to Tel Aviv! It was just a cover up!"

"Who's been using the phone?" Marc asked.

"His so-called grandson." Aiden brought up his picture on the big screen. "Damon Worth, but Worth is actually in the Mossad Data Base. He's been enrolled in the kids' school and- Boss, what's wrong?" Aiden asked as he watched Gibbs take out his cell phone in a panic mode.

"Jen, where are you?" Gibbs yelled into the phone. "Yes, something's wrong! Who's home with Ziva? Okay, I'll call, but get home now! Take Kate!" He hung up and dialed another number. "Tony! Where's your sister?" A pause. "Go check!" Another pause. "What do you mean she's not there?" A longer pause. "Her bedroom window is open? Okay, don't touch it and stay with your brother! Your mother and I are on the way!" He hung up. "Come on, gang, my house-"

"Gibbs!"

Jethro looked sharply up to where Vance was standing on the stairs and glared. "What, Leon?"

"Check your e-mail."

"I have to-"

"Check your damn e-mail, Gibbs!" Vance snapped, walking down the stairs.

Jethro growled. "Sit down!" He yelled at his team, minus Kate, and they immediately sat like puppies. He clicked the poor mouse hard to head towards his e-mail. Vance was suddenly next to his desk with a sympathetic expression. When he saw an untitled e-mail from an unknown sender, he opened it.

It read: Jethro,

I have something precious and dear to your heart. Click the attachment and you'll see her. I'll contact you instructions tomorrow.

No signature.

"Do I want to open the attachment?" Gibbs asked, dreading the picture that would be shown.

"You have to."

Gibbs sighed and clicked on the URL. Suddenly the screen went black, and it loaded the picture. Gibbs closed his eyes after the picture was loaded. The other team members couldn't help, but stand close to Gibbs' desk to see what was happening. Their blood went cold.

The picture was a picture of Ziva, unconscious, tied to a chair. She looked okay, except for the blood coming from a cut on her nose, looking like her nose was broken. She had a light bruise on her left cheek.

"Eli sent it to me too." Vance told him. He put a hand on Gibbs' shoulder. "We'll find her."

"Before or after he kills her?" Gibbs gripped the edge of his desk. "Ziva…"

**Another evil cliffhanger? I think so! Review and you'll soon find out what happens.**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

"**What hurts the most, was being so close, and havin' so much to say, and watchin' you walk away…and never knowin' what could've been, and not seein' that lovin' you is what I tryin' to do." – Rascal Flatts (I LOVE THEM! I'M GOING TO SEE THEM IN CONCERT SEPT 19 IN MOUNTAIN VIEW, CA! SO EXCITED!)**

**PREVIEW:**

Snap, snap, snap.

"Damon Worth." Marc said, showing his leader the school ID. "Is this him for sure?"

Gibbs leaned down and looked at the body's face. His blood went cold. "Yes, that's him." He whispered, but loud enough for Marc to hear. "Let's find his Mossad profile."

Marc nodded. "Got it." And walked away, pulling out his phone to call Kimberly.

Gibbs looked to Kate. "How's the search coming?"

Kate turned to him. "We haven't located another body, Gibbs."


	11. Faith and Sweat

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone :)**

**Love Like Crazy**

**Digidestend Angel**

**Chapter 11 – Faith and Sweat.**

The Next Morning…

Timothy Gibbs sat on the couch next to the window, staring out it aimlessly. He knew that his brother had come into the living room and sat on the same couch as him, but paid no heed. At that moment, his brother was the last person he wanted to talk and look at. The night before, he found out his sister was kidnapped by the guy they trusted and met with everyday for months. What they were told was that all three of the kids were targeted by an old enemy of their dad's and he took Ziva, using Damon to get to her. McGee was angry with himself for not realizing Damon's unworthiness earlier, but knew there was nothing he could really do. He blamed his brother for fighting with her and making her run off.

Tony knew his younger brother blamed him for their sister's kidnapping. Tony didn't disagree. He knew that if he had just realized Jeanne was acting horrible towards his siblings, none of this would've happened and his sister would be safe. Now they didn't know if she was alive or healthy.

Theories went through his head like wildfire. Were they starving her? Beating her? Or worse…no! He couldn't think like that! Tony wanted to cry, but didn't let himself show weakness in front of his brother. Right now, he had to make things right, starting with McGee.

Tony cleared his throat, hoping to get McGee's attention, but it didn't, or he was ignoring him. Probably ignoring him. "McGeek!" He yelled, trying to joke around.

But McGee was in no mood for jokes. "I'm not a geek." He said with no emotion, still looking out the window.

Tony noted that McGee's eyes were moving back and forth, looking outside. It was like he was waiting for Ziva to walk up the steps to the front door. "Dad and mom are going to find Ziva, McGee." Tony tried to comfort him, but knew McGee wasn't going to take anything Tony had to say. "I'm sorry about-"

"Just shut up, Tony!" McGee finally snapped. "Just leave me alone!"

Tony gulped, but didn't move. "No, bro, I can't leave you alone. I want to help."

"The only way you can help is if you find a time machine to when you started acting like such an ass, so Ziva would never be in danger like this." McGee told him with venom.

Tony nodded, trying to comprehend his brother's anger. "Okay, I see why you are mad, and you have every right to be."

"Damn right I do."

"But Ziva wouldn't want us fighting like this."

"No, you're right. She would want me to punch your lights out." McGee said, turning his attention back to the window. "But I'll leave that to her when she gets back and don't you dare try to tell me she won't come home, because she will. She's strong." McGee's voice cracked.

Tony could hardly stand the way his brother was close to breaking down. It made him want to jump up and leave the room, but he knew that would be wrong. He had to stay. "I would never tell you that Ziva won't come back home."

McGee sighed, letting one, but only one tear fall. "I hate you for doing this to her."

"You make it sound like I'm the one who took her."

"You practically did, since you drove her away."

That hurt Tony, but he didn't disagree. He had to make things right and soon. There had to be something they could do. But what?

Wait!

"Abby!" Tony suddenly jumped up and scrambled out of the living room. "McGee, come on!"

McGee raised his eyebrows in shock, but immediately followed, just in case he thought of something that could help save their sister.

Tony and McGee ran to Abby's basement door and banged on it. "Abby!" They both yelled.

The door was opened and Abby blinked, wiping the tears away. "I'm so used to Ziva breaking the door down…what's up?"

"We need your help to find her!" Tony said, trying to catch his breath from all the excitement he just started.

Abby smiled and straightened up. "Whatever I can do to help find Ziva! Whatcha need?"

As Tony, McGee, and Abby put their heads together to figure out how to locate Ziva, Tony made a promise. To kill Damon and Eli David and save his sister.

* * *

As Gibbs and the team, along with Jenny and Vance, scrambled around the bullpen to work together to find Ziva and Eli's whereabouts, Gibbs' cell phone rang. "Yeah, Gibbs?" He said, flipping through some papers in a file, but froze. "On our way." He whispered and then hung up. Everyone looked to him. "Gear up…we have a body."

Jenny put her hands to her mouth and cried.

* * *

_Snap, snap, snap._

"Damon Worth." Marc said, showing his leader the school ID. "Is this him for sure?"

Gibbs leaned down and looked at the body's face. His blood went cold. "Yes, that's him." He whispered, but loud enough for Marc to hear. "Let's find his Mossad profile."

Marc nodded. "Got it." And walked away, pulling out his phone to call Kimberly.

Gibbs looked to Kate. "How's the search coming?"

Kate turned to him. "We haven't located another body, Gibbs."

Gibbs didn't feel relieved yet. "Okay." He heard a car come up and stop. "You're late, Dr. Mallard." He called, not bothering to turn to him.

Ducky came up, waiting for his grandson to bring a gurney. "Traffic, my boy. It is noon." He said. He took a good look at Gibbs and frowned. "Did you even sleep, Jethro?"

Gibbs looked to him. "Why should I sleep, Duck? I don't even know where my own kid is. A father like that doesn't deserve to sleep."

"She'll be alright. Ziva is quite the fighter." Ducky told him. "It was out of your hands."

"Her so-called best friend, who was just killed by his boss, is lying dead in front of me, Duck." Gibbs told him, looking down to Damon's body. "How is that alright?"

Ducky couldn't answer. He just gave Jethro a reassuring pat on the back and bent down to begin examining the body. A few minutes later, Ducky spoke. "I cannot be sure of the time of death, but safe to say, he was dragged here early this morning. Cause of death was slit of the throat and a broken jawbone, nose, and his teeth have been torn from his mouth. His skull has been beaten till it broke, so his brain is smashed. There's dirt on his face, so it looks like a heavy sort of boot was the real murder weapon, along with a big, sharp knife to create such a deep, but clean cut on his throat."

"Boss, Kimberly found Worth's information." Marc came up with his phone open.

Gibbs took the phone. "Who is this guy, Kim?"

"Damon Worth, for sure, Gibbs. He's actually seventeen years old and has been in Mossad since birth. His parents were murdered in a war. Eli took him under his wing when he was five and on the streets. He took the mission to help get Ziva to like him." Kimberly took a deep breath. "He obviously never lived in California and had been in Israel all his life. This is the first time he ever left home."

Gibbs sighed and hung up. He looked at Damon's beaten face and lifeless eyes. "Rest in peace, Damon."

* * *

Around 8pm…

The bullpen was almost quiet, except for the voices of people talking on the phone and typing sounds on keyboards. Jenny was helping Kate contact people for help locating Eli. Vance was using his resources to get a hold of Eli's contacts in Israel. Jethro was doing his own thing when his phone rang. His desk phone. Everyone went silent. Jethro swallowed, then answered, putting it on speaker. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"Papa?"

Jethro's heart skipped a beat when he heard his daughter's weak voice through the speaker. "Ziva, are you alright?"

"Dad, he killed-" Then muffling sounds were heard.

"Jethro, long time, no talk." Eli David's voice came through the phone.

Jethro gripped his desk in anger. "If you've hurt my daughter-"

"As you saw in the picture, I've already done damage, Jethro." Eli chuckled. "I'll make a trade."

Jethro looked to Jenny, who looked to him in tears. "Talk."

"The alley way on 8th Way, there will be a man who will know who you are. You are to do what he says. If you don't, no one will ever see Ziva again. And I mean, never. I'll torture her and bury her somewhere you'll never find her. Got it, Jethro?"

With that threat, Jenny couldn't hold her composer and Kate had her sit down. Jethro looked to Aiden, who was struggling to track down Eli's location.

"And I bet you're trying to trace this number, but it's not going to work, Jethro."

Aiden looked to his boss, looking regretful and shook his head. Jethro glared to the phone. "Yeah, we noticed." He heard Eli chuckle. His fist clenched. "Why are you doing this, Eli? I don't get it! You killed Susan because you didn't want Ziva born, so why don't you leave us alone? It's not like she's bothering you!" He yelled into the speakerphone.

"Payback, Jethro." He answered.

"Payback? I didn't take your daughter from you-"

"Not that, Jethro!" Eli suddenly yelled through the speakers, startling everyone who was hearing the conversation. "You killed my only son."

Jethro closed his eyes to only get the image of Ari falling backwards onto the carpet floor, a perfectly round bullet hole through the middle of his forehead.

"From your silence, I can tell you understand my anger." Eli said. "Do we have a deal, Agent Gibbs?"

"Yes. When?"

"In one hour." Came Eli's demands. "If you're one minute late, I'll find out and your daughter will be dead." Then he hung up.

Gibbs closed his eyes to concentrate and calm his breathing.

"Boss, you can't do this on your own." Marc said.

Gibbs looked up to him. "Who said I was?"

**Ooh, another cliffhanger. Yes, I am so damn evil. It happens. Review and soon you'll find out what happens next.**

**Sorry it's been forever, but my internet got turned off for a while by the Federal Cops...you don't want to know, trust me.  
**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

"**Well, the days dragged on without a word from her, and it looked like she might not be coming back. People said man, don't you think it's time to take old message off. He said no, you never know when she might call..." – Jason Michael Carroll**

**PREVIEW:**

After he left the car, Kate noticed his gun, badge, ID, and…his watch with the censor. She glared at Gibbs' back. "You idiot." She pulled out her cell phone. "Aiden…we have a huge problem."

**(Short, I know, but it's still suspenseful.)**


	12. Don't Let Your Prayin' Knees Get Lazy

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone :)**

**Love Like Crazy**

**Digidestend Angel**

**Chapter 12 – Don't Let Your Prayin' Knees Get Lazy**

Groaning, Ziva opened her eyes, blinking a few times. It was pitch black. Did the punch Damon was forced to give her cause her to go blind?

Oh, Damon. Tears came to her eyes when she remembered watching Eli beat Damon to death, literally. She noticed the abuse Eli did to him, which is why Damon punched her in the first place to stun her. Eli had a gun to his head. At least, Damon apologized after. The punch stunned her alright, he had some arm. She had fallen back when Jeanne tied her up to a chair. That bitch. "I knew she was bad news!" Ziva whispered loudly out of anger. "Stupid Tony…"

Ziva finally noticed Eli put a sack over her head. Well, she's not blind, but just in the dark.

She's usually kept her cool about everything. No one would expect her to panic. Get angry, yes, but panic? Never in a million years. But at this time, it was time to panic.

"Help!" She screamed from under the sack, struggling to rip the binds apart. "Someone help me!" She noticed how sore her throat was. Probably because of dehydration. After many minutes of more screaming, she gave up. "Papa!" She knew that one was useless, but it was true. She wanted her dad.

* * *

In the bullpen…

"_Papa!"_

Great…now he was hearing Ziva's voice in his head. As he prepared himself for hell, everyone was getting ready. Marc was cleaning out the stakeout van, while as Kate prepped other agents on the mission and their undercover whereabouts will be. Aiden hacked all the cameras near the ally and on the same street, along with instructing of where agents need to put the microphones. Jenny had already given Jethro a good luck and I love you kiss, then went home to be with the kids. Vance was overseeing the mission.

The mission really was: don't blow Jethro's cover and keep him alive.

Jethro's mission: Get Ziva back, safely, and kill Eli David.

"Gibbs."

Gibbs, snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to Vance, who stood in front of his desk. "Leon."

"You know our plan, Gibbs." Vance told him.

Gibbs nodded. "Yes, yes, I do."

"Gibbs…"

"Yes, Leon?"

"What's **your **plan?"

Gibbs got his gun loaded and stood up. "You know me well enough, Leon." He tucked his gun away and went out of the bullpen.

"Gibbs!"

Gibbs stopped in his tracks and turned to face the director.

Leon smiled. "Make him suffer."

Gibbs nodded. "That's my plan." And then turned to walk away, into the elevator. Gibbs pressed the "down" button and he heard a ding as the doors closed. Once the doors opened, he walked out, not paying attention to who was around. "Marc!"

Marc closed the door to the van and stood up straight. "Yes, boss?"

"Is everything ready?"

Marc gave a strong nod. "Yes, sir."

"Kate!"

Kate walked up to the boss and sighed from exhaustion. "Everyone has been prepped."

"Aiden!"

Aiden jogged up to his team. "Boss, everything is in place and set." He showed Gibbs something from out of his pocket. "This watch is a tracker. The tracker is inside so no one would be able to find it."

Gibbs nodded and took his old one off, gave it to Aiden, and then put the new one on. "It's a snap on."

Aiden nodded quickly. "Uh, yes, boss, it is."

"Why?"

"Uh…just how Kimberly put it together?"

Gibbs stared at it then shrugged. "Whatever."

The elevator doors swung open and out came Kimberly, running towards them.

"Speaking of Kimberly." Aiden muttered.

"Gibbs!" She yelled, jumping on him for a hung. "Please come back safe! You and Ziva!" She told him when she was put down.

Gibbs gave a nod. "I promise, Kim."

* * *

"Abby!" McGee cried out when he and Tony ran down the steps to her "lab".

They saw her working on her oversized computer, didn't even turn to greet them. "Hey, guys. Long time no see." She called, giving them a lazy wave.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Abbs, you just saw us like ten minutes ago…"

She shrugged.

"We wanted to let you know we're leaving to go help dad save Ziva." McGee told her, in hopes she won't freak out.

And yet, she was still typing on her computer's keyboard, looking at the screen in a daze. "Oh, that's cool."

"What?" Tony asked, confused.

"Why is he letting you go?"

McGee and Tony got a nervous look. "Uh, well…."

"He doesn't know you're going, does he?"

"Not a chance." McGee said kind of sounding ashamed. "But he needs our backup. He's going in without a gun, backup, cell phone, or anything!"

"He's pretty much going to get both himself and Ziva killed the way he's talking." Tony said. "So we have to go."

"Well, then you'll need backup as well."Abby turned in her chair. "I tapped into the NCIS phone line and unlike Aiden, I found out in the mutual area where the call came from."

"So instead of waiting for my dad to head over there, we can just go to the same neighborhood and see where Dad will lead us." McGee finished.

"I'm going with you, and I'm bringing my laptop to see if it gets another hit on your dad."

McGee and Tony smiled. "Abby, you're a genius!"

Abby smiled. "Old news."

* * *

Special Agent Kate was the one who drove Jethro to the meeting place, but had to drive away after he closed the door. "Gibbs…"

"Go ahead. Say what you feel you should." Gibbs told her, looking to the road.

Kate sighed. "I don't want to be negative, Gibbs, but just in case…" She gripped the wheel. "I just want you to know that you are the only father figure in my life and it's been a privilege and honor to be your agent on your team. I've learned so much, I am a new person from when I joined this team 6 years ago."

Gibbs looked to her and smiled. "Thank you, Kate."

Kate smiled. "Please bring our Ziva back safe."

"That's the plan."

* * *

"Oh, my god, we are so dead." McGee sighed, rubbing both hands on his face in the taxi. "This is so illegal and we're going to prison, or we're grounded till the end of time."

Tony shrugged. "What else is new?"

Abby squealed. "I'm so excited it worked! I'm a genius!"

"Yeah…a genius hacker!" McGee hissed at her as she messed around with her iPad. "We're in so much trouble!"

"Shut up, McGee!" Abby's mood went from excited to angry. "I'm trying to keep your dad's signal clear. I'm still also celebrating my ability to hack into my sister's NCIS computer security system to track the tracker they put in his watch."

Tony looked at the window, silently praying. She's going to be okay. His sister will be okay.

* * *

When Kate turned a corner, she immediately parked the car at the corner. The ally Gibbs was supposed to meet this mystery man was a few buildings away. Kate took a deep breath and tears almost came to her eyes. "Be careful, Gibbs…dad." She smiled.

Gibbs sighed. "Oh great, another dramatic daughter." He gave her a wink and got out, leaving Kate with a grin and laughing.

After he left the car, Kate noticed his gun, badge, ID, and…his watch with the censor. She glared at Gibbs' back. "You idiot." She pulled out her cell phone. "Aiden…we have a huge problem."

* * *

Jethro may have looked calm, but inside, he prayed somehow he got his daughter out alive. He didn't care if he lived through it, but as long as he killed Eli and got Ziva out. Oh…Ziva. How he wanted to see her and hug her. He's missed her, even though it's only been a little over 24 hours, but to be honest, he's never been this long away from his daughter. He's never, not known where she was, and by some chance he didn't or he forgot, Jenny always knew.

He jumped out of his thoughts when he reached the ally. No one was there. He inhaled. Was he too late?

Before he could think anything else, a black SUV with tinted windows on every window drove in. A man got out. He had black hair, light skin, sunglasses on, was fairly tall, and he was dressed in all black. How original? Another man got out the other door and had the same details as the first man. Twins, maybe?

"Turn around." The first man demanded. Jethro did as he was told and held his hands up. After the second man patted Jethro down, making sure he wasn't armed and didn't have microphones anywhere, including his ears, he got his gun and smacked Jethro in the back of the head. Jethro let out of cry of pain and fell unconscious on the dirty ground. "Let's get him in the car."

Once the SUV took off, two pairs of eyes watched as they took off, with Jethro in the car. McGee let a tear slide down. "Dad…"

Tony kept his emotions in check. "At least we got the chip on the bottom of the SUV, now let's get back to Abby so she can trace them." Then the two ran back to the taxi still waiting, with Abby inside.

* * *

"Where do you want him, Eli?" The man, with a deep voice asked, sounding strained from carrying Jethro.

A big boned man, smoking a cigar, came from the shadows. "Put him in the room with my daughter. Then hurry. We must do this quick since I bet he's got some sort of wire."

"What are we doing?"

Eli chuckled. "Let them **burn**."

**Uh, oh. Not good, eh? Will Jethro and Ziva live?**

**Please review, ya'll. The more reviews, the sooner I update.**

_**They're will be a character death. I'll dedicate the next chapter to you if you guess right of who will die. Just tell me in your reviews.**_

**-Digidestend Angel-**

"**I'm already there, take a look around. I'm the sunshine in your hair, I'm the shadow on the ground. I'm the whisper in the wind, I'm your imaginary friend. And I know, I'm in your prayers. I'm already there." – Lonestar**

**PREVIEW:**

As Jethro waited for the bullet to penetrate his chest, he was shocked to be pushed out of the way and slammed onto the ground. Then not even a second later after the gun shot was fired, a body fell on top of him. As he heard his daughter, who has never seen so much death in her life, screaming, Gibbs dared himself to look at the one who took the bullet for him.

His heart stopped.

Suddenly gunfire went crazy and all hell broke loose.


	13. And They Called Him Crazy

**This chapter is dedicated to: Readergirl99, Gigi, and Reio :)**

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Love Like Crazy**

**Digidestend Angel**

**Chapter 13 – They Called Him Crazy…**

Jethro suddenly was awakening from the smell of smoke. It wasn't smoke from a fireplace nor was it a bonfire. No, everything was on fire.

Ziva!

He realized his arms were bound from the back of a chair. Easy. He took a needle he always wore inside his jacket sleeve and strived to find the lock to unlock the cuffs. He did and sweat slid down his face as he struggled to open the lock. After a few long minutes, they were undone. He immediately took the heavy sack of his face and saw a small body bound to her chair, they weren't moving. "Ziva!" He yelled. He used the needle to undo her hand cuffs and saw the cuts on her wrists, meaning she tried to get free many times. He held her upright as he took the sack off her head. Her hair was a mess, sweat dripped from her face from overheating.

That was the moment Gibbs stepped back into his surroundings and noticed the room was on fire. "Aw, hell!" He looked to Ziva. "Ziva, wake up!" He patted her cheek and called her name.

Ziva stirred. "Dad…" Then coughed. Smoke was taking over her lungs.

Gibbs feared for her life. "No time, come on, Ziva, let's go." He held her against him as she struggled to walk, but he needed her to so he could open doors and such. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her so she wouldn't burn. He was practically carrying her since she could hardly walk from lack of oxygen, food, and fluids. After he burned his hand to open the now unlocked door, flames surrounded him and his daughter, and that was when the roof in front of him collapsed.

* * *

Tony and McGee were outside the burning building in awe. Their father and sister were in that. Tony's heart pounded. "We need to go, McGee! The Firefighters won't be here for a few minutes, but Ziva won't have that long with her weak lungs!" Tim agreed and they were about to run in, but were stopped by… "Jeanne?" Tony asked in disbelief. "What are you- you! You were working for Eli David!"

Jeanne snickered. "Of course I was and still am, since Eli made it out of the building, but your father and precious twin are most likely dead."

McGee growled. "Shut up and move!"

Jeanne got in a fighting stance. "Make me!"

Tony and McGee looked to each other and nodded. "AHHH!" They yelled out the battle cry as they stampede towards Jeanne.

* * *

Jethro leaned against a wall that wasn't on fire. His vision was blurry and he was losing consciousness, but he stayed determined. "Dad…" Ziva, still in his arms, whimpered and coughed violently. "Can't…breathe…"

That was it for Jethro. His kid wasn't dying, not today! He regained his senses and left the wall, which was slowly covered with fire and began to pretty much drag Ziva with him since she was too weak to walk.

* * *

Abby was blabbing from nervousness to the cab driver who was in shock of the burning building, but stayed to wait for the cops. "…cops shouldn't take this long! I told them Gibbs and Ziva were in there and Ziva was already weak and injured! You would think-" Suddenly her cell phone went off and noticed it was her sister, Kimberly. "Uh-oh." She said before she answered. "Uhh…hey, Kim-"

"Abby, you hacked into my computer system at NCIS, are you insane? That's a federal crime!" Kimberly screamed over the phone in anger.

"I'm sorry, but Tony and Tim wanted to find Ziva so bad so we followed Gibbs-"

"Wait, you followed them?" Kim almost sounded relieved. "Where are you? Tell me now! I'll let the other agents know!"

* * *

After leaving Jeanne unconscious outside, Tony and Tim pushed their way into the building; the building was coming down quickly, but they could still see it was a large building with many corridors. McGee coughed. "Should we split up?"

"No!" Tony yelled. He concentrated. He looked to his left and ran that way, holding McGee's hand so he wouldn't lose them. "I feel that Ziva's this way!"

McGee raised his eyebrows, making sure to avoid fire. "How do you know that?"

Tony was so focused, Tim never seen him so determined…never. "Twin telepathy, genius!" Tony stopped suddenly, McGee crashing into him. Over the fire and falling debris, he heard coughing. He kept running through the hallway until the brothers stopped in time from running into their father, literally.

Gibbs wasn't angry, since he could hardly see anymore. McGee put his father's arm over his shoulder and helped him out. Tony took Ziva the same way, but she was close to unconsciousness. "Tony…" She coughed out. "Can't breathe, Tony…" She wheezed out, almost passing out.

Tony almost cried, but concentrated on staying close behind to his brother. "Stay with me, Ziva!"

Suddenly one of the metal patches from the roof fell and Tony pushed Ziva and himself away from it! Tony got up and looked to see if McGee and Jethro were still alive. "Tony!" McGee yelled, dragging his barely conscious father.

"Go McGee, go! I see a window! We'll jump out!" Tony yelled back. McGee nodded and turned around with his dad. Tony picked Ziva up and ran to the window he was speaking off and climbed a metal rod to reach it. He has never moved so fast and was never this strong, but when it came to his sister, he would always be. He turned and saw McGee and his dad out the entrance, then he unlocked the window, but it wouldn't budge. "You're kidding, right?" He yelled. He kept hitting the window, hoping to break it. His palms suddenly got too sweaty to hold onto the rod and he slipped down, Ziva unconscious. "Ziva, no! Wake up!" He now was crying. He couldn't reach the entrance, he couldn't reach the other windows, and his sister was most likely dead now. "Someone please help us!" He yelled against the wall that was failing due to fire.

Suddenly Ziva was ripped from his arms and Tony was alert. "Ziva!" He yelled in fright, but saw that Marc had her in his arms and Aiden was next to him to help him out. Together, they found a way to carry the two weak children out safely.

Once outside, firemen finally arrived and took Tony and Ziva away from the falling building, the agents behind them. A loud noise was heard behind them and everyone covered themselves to not get hit by debris that flew out from the pressure of the whole building that just collapsed all together.

Tony and McGee look to each other. They were just in that used to be building.

Tony looked to Ziva by some miracle she was awake. Apparently the noise woke her by surprise. The paramedics were shocked. Ziva refused oxygen and weakly ran to her brothers arms, collapsing at the same time. Of course, the strong brothers held her up with ease and hugged her tight. They were back together. They felt two other sets of arms around them. They looked to see their tired father and tearstained mother next to them. Now they were back together.

Ziva released her brothers and looked to her father. "Papa?" She asked weakly, unable to comprehend that she was alive and her father was as well.

Jethro grabbed her close and held her protectively. "I'm here, Zivers. I'm here." He smiled ear to ear. He's never been so happy in his life. "And Zivers…" He pulled her away, but held her head in his hands to make her look at him. "You're never dating anyone ever again."

Tony and Tim nodded quickly. "Good call." Tony commented.

After hugs from her mother as well, she was sat down in the ambulance for an oxygen mask. The paramedics were quickly checking the boys for injuries. After checking Gibbs, they demanded that both Ziva and Gibbs go to the hospital with them immediately. Gibbs sighed and gave in. "Alright, let's go."

"I don't think so, Jethro!" Everyone looked to the voice and saw Eli David, looking distressed and angry. "Why can't you just die?" He shouted as he pulled the trigger, the loud bullet leaving the gun.

As Jethro waited for the bullet to penetrate his chest, he was shocked to be pushed out of the way and slammed onto the ground. Then not even a second later after the gun shot was fired, a body fell on top of him. As he heard his daughter screaming, Gibbs dared himself to look at the one who took the bullet for him.

His heart stopped.

Suddenly gunfire went crazy and all hell broke loose.

Jethro broke out of his shock as Jenny pulled him behind a police car next to them. He immediately searched for his kids. He saw all three close together, holding each other. "Tony, get them behind the ambulance!" He yelled. Tony complied and he dragged Ziva behind the truck, McGee next to him. Tony and McGee both covered their sister protectively, so she wouldn't get hurt. Ziva was dazed when **Kate**'s glassy eyes looked into her soul.

She heard screams and suddenly everything stopped. It only lasted a minute, but it felt like hours. The three didn't dare move, for fear it wasn't over. Marc was the first one to move and checked Eli's pulse. There wasn't one. He sighed. It really was finally over.

Of course, their hearts were destroyed. Jethro crawled to Kate's dead body. A single, clean shot to her forehead was enough to stop her brain, heart, and everyone else's. He kissed her cheek and closed her eyes. Marc and Aiden came up next to her body as well. Aiden grabbed her hand, as if she would squeeze back or at least comfort her. Marc brushed some strains of hair from her face and looked to her. His partner of seven years was dead. Just like that.

Tony and Tim helped Ziva up and walk back to the ambulance doors to put the oxygen mask back on, but she didn't make it that far when she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Ziva!"

**Well, kids, the next chapter will also be a hard one. It's finished, of course, and it is the last chapter of Love Like Crazy. I figured we should have one death in the story and it made sense for it to be Kate…since she seemed to be closest to the Gibbs family.**

**Please review. The quicker you review, the quicker the next chapter will be out. :)**

**Oh and by the way, I'm 10 weeks pregnant :) Pretty stoked, yet nervous.**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

"…**Hello world, how've been? Good to see you, my old friend. Sometimes I feel cold as steel and broken like I'm never gonna heal. I see a light, little grace, little faith unfurl. Well, hello world." – Lady Antebellum**

**Preview: **

_**(It's the last chapter, you can't exactly not want to read that one!)**_


	14. And Love Like Crazy

**Thanks for the reviews and thank you for the "congratulations" comments!**

**I had someone message me and ask me to keep a little blog on my profile; so if you guys want to check my profile every once in a good while, I'll keep you updated on how the pregnancy is going and other things like that. I've started it today because yesterday I had the ultrasound :) read my blog to find out what happened! The baby is due Christmas Eve, so it might be an exciting pregnancy to read about :) can ya'll sense my excitement? **

**This is the LAST chapter, hope you like it.**

**Love Like Crazy**

**Digidestend Angel**

**Chapter 14 – …And Love Like Crazy**

"Ziva, how are you, dear?" Jenny asked as she walked into Ziva's room slowly. The blinds were shut tight, making the room too dark, and she could make out her daughter's tiny form under the bed covers. "Ziva…" She sighed as a tear went down her cheek. She sat on the side of the bed, gently rubbing Ziva's back as she noticed her tearstained face; she looked to be in a daze.

Usually if one of your father's co-workers died, it wouldn't be so emotional. But if the co-worker died to save your father, you'd be thankful to God they did it and appreciate it. And there's the co-worker died to save your father after the reason she was there was to help save you…no words can describe the guilt Ziva was feeling.

Kate had been there because she was naïve. Ziva beat herself up because she believed that she could trust Damon, or at least actually have a best friend outside her family.

It felt good to have a friend to trust and be around, to actually be yourself. Damon brought out the real Ziva and that made her happy. She wanted to be her true self. He seemed so real, so sincere; like he actually cared…or even loved her, like how she fell in love with him and his loyalty to her. She felt she could go to him for anything, hence how she was kidnapped in the first place. After a terrible argument with her twin brother, she called Damon's cell phone and begged him to take her to a place…a safe place. Just for a few hours. His strong, loving voice told her he'd be there within a few minutes. And he was, just like he said. He was one to keep promises, or so she thought. On the way to where she had no idea she was going, Damon held a protective arm around her waist as she hugged him close. She felt safe already…or so she thought she was.

The pain she felt when Damon, Eli, and even Jeanne, forced her into the van a few blocks away from her house, was unbearable. She tried to scream for help, but Damon's hand on her mouth prevented it. She saw in Damon's eyes…he felt guilty and regretful. Once they made it to some house, they forced her inside and tied her up, but not before Eli tested Damon's alliance. He told him to punch her square in the face, which he did, ending up breaking her nose. He had a punch, Ziva admitted that much. Ziva absently mindedly touched her nose gently, which had a tight bandage on it, and winced. It still was painful.

Then Damon said he couldn't do it anymore. The plan. He wanted nothing part of it and he wanted to set Ziva free. That he loved her…Eli lost it and grabbed a knife…he slashed a large gash to Damon's neck, which Damon couldn't move quickly enough. With Ziva screaming and Jeanne laughing, Eli began beating Damon. He used his shoe to stomp on Damon's face, until he was almost unrecognizable. Blood was everywhere, including her shirt and face, since his blood splattered. It was the most traumatic sight Ziva had ever since, since she had never seen death.

If her dad ever found her, and hopefully he would soon, Ziva knew she couldn't ever be the same. She was already frozen in shock, staring at Damon's damaged and broken dead body, who knew what would come next for her.

Everything after was a bit of a blur. Ziva remembered the important things, as her father and mother always taught her to do, but her mind was clouded by the image of Damon. It was all she could picture.

And then, after seeing her father, suffering with his bruises and his now burnt arm, as he dragged her out of the burning warehouse because she was too weak to walk properly…and then after, as she saw Kate push her father out of the way of the gun pointed at Jethro's chest…Kate was shorter, so it happened to hit her forehead, making her fall backwards. Somehow her eyes remained open and looked towards Ziva. Ziva knew she was dead, but her eyes seemed to pierce into her soul. Even after Tony and Tim grabbed her and pulled her behind the ambulance truck, covering her to protect her from gunfire, she couldn't take her eyes off Kate's glassy eyes.

After that moment, life became a blur. Jethro and Jenny took all three kids out of school, just in case, for the rest of the year. It was almost March so it was only a few months. They were homeschooled. They couldn't go anywhere without one of their parents with them, but the depressed teenagers didn't even want to move from their rooms. Tim couldn't comprehend, Tony couldn't believe, and Ziva felt so guilty.

Jethro blamed himself; he felt that he should've kept his senses open for Eli, since he was still alive and around. Kate, being trained to keep her eyes open all day, every day, saw it and saved his life. Kate didn't have family, but Jethro loved his precious children and his loving wife, so he knew Kate did it so he wouldn't miss his kids' lives as they grew up.

The family was not used to Ziva being this depressed and isolating herself, but even worse, they've never heard her cry in such agony and in pain. Not because of her minor injuries, but for the internal emotional pain. Ziva had nightmares all night, so now she slept in her parents' bed with them so she would feel safe, but some nights, that didn't work. Sure, it was only two weeks since Kate's death, but life changed dramatically after. Sometimes, even Tony and McGee would sleep in the room with them, but in sleeping bags on the floor, next to the bed and close to each other.

Kate's funeral was emotionally draining. Tears and tears exited many eyes, including Marc Ishida, Aiden Takashi, and most people at NCIS…the kids' never stopped watering all day that day. Jenny cried, and after the funeral and away from the kids' eyes, Jethro cried a little to Jenny, but that was all he needed.

It was certain though…Kate Todd, Special Agent of NCIS, will never be forgotten.

Ziva couldn't hold the tears back and cried into her pillow, with her mom next to her, whispering comforting words, but they couldn't stop the cries. Ziva had no idea how much more tears she could give out before she passed out from dehydration.

"It's going to be okay." Jenny whispered…those words; Ziva couldn't help, but snap.

Ziva left her mother's arms and got out of bed. She was in jeans, a baggy sweater, and socks. Her hair was down and a mess, eyes red and puffy, almost swollen. "No, mom, stop saying it's going to be okay! Nothing will ever be okay! Never again!" Ziva screamed loudly, holding her head tightly, as if she had a headache. Jenny went next to her and tried to stop her from hurting herself. "No, don't touch me! Leave me alone!" Then Ziva went past her mother and past McGee and Tony, who ran from their rooms to see what was happening to her. She speeded down the stairs, but went too fast and she lost her balance and fell a few steps and landing on the wood floor below, crying out in pain.

"Ziva!" Jenny screamed as she raced down the stairs. McGee was at the top of the stairs, unable to go near his sister…she's never broke down this bad before and it scared him. Tony, on the other hand, had gone after her and was already by her side. "Tony, is she alright?" Jenny asked hastily when she went next to the twins.

Tony shook his head through the tears. "I don't know anymore, mom." He sobbed as he held his sister close.

Ziva was awake and crying into her brother's chest, holding his shirt. When Jenny helped them both up, Ziva forced Tony to let her go. "Don't touch me! I don't deserve to be helped anymore!"

Jenny was concerned more than ever. "Ziva, your head is bruising; we need to take you to the emergency room!"

Ziva shook her head, which made her dizzy as she held on to the kitchen counter. "No! I deserved it!"

"What the hell is going on in here?" A voice yelled with frustration. It was Jethro's first day back at work that day, and he didn't need to come home to screaming and yelling.

Before Jenny could speak, Ziva went up to him and held his jacket clenched in her fists. "Say it, dad! Say it! Say that it's my fault!" She let him go and turned to her brothers and mother. "Someone say it!" She screamed.

Jethro grabbed her arms and made her look at him. "It is not your fault! It's no one's fault! It's part of a plan bigger than us, Ziva!"

Ziva screamed sharply, and yelled at his chest as she weakly punched him in the chest. "No! Say it! Say it! Say it, please, just say it!" She continued screaming loudly till she collapsed from exhaustion, as did Gibbs against the wall.

Jethro slid down the wall, Ziva helplessly against his chest and he held his only daughter close to him. Her head in his strong, rough hands and she clutched his jacket in her fists again. Her screams calmed to whimpers after a few seconds. Jethro could hardly comprehend what just happened, but his strong daughter just collapsed in his arms and he had to be her protective father and hold her now.

Jenny had Tim in her arms as he wrapped his arms around his mother's waist on the top of the stairs. He was crying, but not loudly. Tony had slid down the kitchen counter and had his face in his hands, with his knees up to his chest. Jethro couldn't tell if he was crying or not, but Tony was hiding it well.

After a few minutes of sitting in the same spots, no one moving or making noise, all they could hear was Ziva's small whimpers, but then they heard nothing. Jethro knew Ziva was asleep and he noted he was exhausted too. He picked her up, holding her like you would hold a small child, and realized how much weight Ziva had really lost over the weeks. He would deal with that tomorrow. Tomorrow was another day. He walked past Tony, McGee, and Jenny, who nodded, indicating she would take care of the boys. He went to his room and unmade the bed, laying Ziva down and he took off his shoes and laid on the other side. He gave Ziva room as he tucked her in and he was falling asleep.

He was right about one thing though. Recovery took a long time and it was a slow process.

One step at a time.

Tomorrow would be another day.

As Jethro was almost asleep, he was surprised to suddenly hear Ziva's voice. "Dad?" Ziva's tired voice was heard.

"Yes, Zivers?"

Ziva turned to face him. "Why did Eli David call me _his daughter_?"

**Uh-oh, Gibbs.**

**Would really appreciate reviews to let me know how the story went. **

**Thank you, faithful readers. **

**And sorry, no sequel. Well, maybe. You never know. I plan on writing another NCIS story, since I'm absolutely in love with the show, BUT the creative juices gotta get flowing; not to mention, I need to finish "That's So NOT Funny!" before I write another story.**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

"**Penny for my thoughts? Oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar. They're worth so much more after I'm a goner. And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing. Funny when you're dead, people start listening…" – The Band Perry**

**THE END!**


End file.
